Dark Luminozitate
by Freya Jones
Summary: Sirius havia me dado o melhor de todos os presentes! Agora eu tinha uma espada estilosa E  uma arma para matar o Voldi! Pareceria perfeito se a maldição da espada não estivesse me matando aos poucos e MALFOY não fosse o único a poder me salvar!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaime:**Harry Potter não me pertence e bla bla bla, afinal se pertencesse Gina teria morrido no lugar de Fred, muaha há!

**Shipper: **Draco/Harry

**Aviso: **isso é uma é uma fic slash, ou seja, homem x homem, boys Love, meninos se agarrando, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, feche a pagina carai! E vai viver sua vida sem saber do que você esta perdendo!

**Dicionario: **DARK LUMINOZITATE significa Brilho das Trevas em romeno

**Capitulo 1 - **

Desde que um dia se entendeu por gente tinha sido ensinado a odiar sangues ruins, a ter respeito e devoção pelo sangue e aprender o máximo possível para ser um seguidor perfeito do Dark Lord. E ele seria, ele queria ser, ou ao menos era isso que pensava há algumas semanas.

Quando seu pai havia sido libertado de Azkaban ele realmente pensou que sua vida poderia seguir em frente, ele voltaria a vida de mimos a qual foi acostumado e depois de algum tempo a Hogwarts, onde poderia finalmente se vingar de Potter.

Mas o Lord tinha outros planos, é claro que ele tinha, ele precisava se vingar do meu pai pela sua incompetência, de seu próprio jeito é claro, o que significava torturar minha mãe na nossa frente, enquanto tínhamos que manter a face inexpressiva.

Mas eu estava morrendo por dentro, era minha mãe ali, gritando por misericórdia, enquanto o Lord ria de satisfação.

E naquele momento eu soube que não poderia seguir aquele louco.

* * *

- Eu também sinto a falta dele! – a voz gentil de Lupin o despertou bruscamente do transe que tinha entrado desde que adentrara novamente na casa dos Black.

- Doi não é?

- Muito Harry, muito, mas temos que continuar, lutar e ganhar a guerra pela qual Sirius morreu – e diante da luta do lobisomem em não derramar as lagrimas que faziam seus olhos brilharem, Harry percebeu que era isso que ele estava fazendo.

- Sinto muito professor, você também perdeu alguém importante e eu estou aqui, agindo como se fosse o único que foi machucado.

- Não sinta Harry – Lupin sorriu e ao limpar carinhosamente uma teimosa lagrima que insistiu em descer pelos olhos do mais novo exclamou divertido – oh, é mesmo, quase ia me esquecendo!

- O que?

- Sirius lhe deixou um presente, um ultimo presente.

- Um presente?

- Um lindo presente Harry – e sorrindo maroto completou – nem mesmo depois de morto aquele ali deixa de se mostrar, vamos, vou lhe levar até ele.

* * *

- Isso é perigoso demais Draco! – a voz falha de Narcissa implorou.

E ele sabia que a mãe tinha razão, mas toda vez que a olhava ali, deitada na grande cama do quarto principal, as olheiras escuras parecendo ainda pior com o contraste com a pele anormalmente branca, os lábios rachados, os cabelos loiros tão secos e ressecados, tão...enfraquecida ele simplesmente sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Foi o maldito lorde do papai que quase lhe tirou de mim, que fez isso a você com um sorriso no rosto – e embora ele tentasse parecer forte e confiante, sua voz falhava e os olhos marejavam, porque ele sabia que o que planejava fazer era suicídio – não posso me unir a alguém que lhe fez isso mamãe!

Narcissa suspirou e isso pareceu tornar sua imagem ainda mais frágil.

- Você pode ser muito determinado quando quer meu bem! – e dando um sorriso doce Narcissa puxou Draco para um abraço quase desesperado – se está realmente disposto a fazer isso então tem algo que eu preciso lhe contar.

* * *

- Uma espada! – Remus sorriu com o evidente entusiasmo do garoto.

Harry desembainhou a espada lentamente, como que para admirar o ultimo presente do seu padrinho e exclamou quando finalmente pode ver a espada por inteiro.

O punho da espada era totalmente negro com exceção de traçados vermelhos que formavam uma espécie de redemoinho por sua extensão, seguindo numa linha direta Harry viu que o cabo se distorcia no formato de duas grandes asas negras que pareciam proteger a lamina, que para espanto de Harry era completamente vermelha. Era simplesmente a coisa mais fascinante que um dia já ganhara.

- Aqui, ele deixou uma carta – agindo de modo quase automático Harry estendeu a mão que Lupin lhe oferecia, e pela primeira vez desde que a tinha visto Harry desgrudou os olhos da espada para ler o que Sirius tinha escrito.

_Hey garotão_

_Se você esta lendo isso é porque eu fui tirar umas férias permanentes lá no céu, espero que tenha cerveja amanteigada por lá! _

_Mas eu estou feliz, finalmente vou poder reencontrar seus pais (não estou muito entusiasmado de ver Lilian, sua mãe consegue ser pior que a Molly quando quer), meu único arrependimento é ter lhe deixado ai Harry quando sei que ainda tem tanto com o que lidar._

_E é por isso que eu estou lhe deixando essa espada, seu nome é Azrael, o anjo vingador e ela é uma herança pertencente a família de minha mãe durante séculos, desde que a Inglaterra era terra de ninguém._

_Conta a lenda que ela foi a espada do fundador do clã Sky, a família da mamãe, e que ela abriga a alma e os poderes de seu mais forte herdeiro, o que lhe permitiu vencer todos os outros clãs numa imensa batalha que houve, diz ainda que apenas um Sky pode empunhá-la sem ser morto por ela. O que fazia de mim o único que podia manuseá-la, e agora você!_

_Sabe que sempre lhe tive como um filho Harry, e ao deixar a espada para você lhe torno meu legitimo herdeiro, o que significa que não ira morrer se tentar espetar o Voldy com ela (espetinho de cobra, eca)_

_Espero que entenda minha opção de deixar minha fortuna pro Remus, ele precisa mais que ninguém, e sabe também que pode contar com ele para o que precisar, ele não é tão bonito ou engraçado quanto eu, mas lhe será o mais fiel dos amigos._

_Eu amo você Harry, e espero que Azrael lhe ajude a ganhar essa guerra e conquistar sua mais que merecida paz._

_Malfeito feito._

_Sirius Black_

_P.S: o que esta esperando? Vai brincar com Azrael seu boboca!_

Limpando as lagrimas que lhe insistiam em cair de seus olhos Harry sorriu para Remus que também chorava silenciosamente.

- Aqui, gire o pulso para fora e depois a lance para frente – Remus disse, simulando o movimento com as mãos nuas.

- Não sabia que podia manejar uma espada!

- Não sei! Mas já esfaqueei muito lobisomem!

Rindo, Harry fez o que lhe foi mandado, entretanto não manteve uma distancia necessária e a espada lhe arranhou o tronco.

- Harry! – Remus correu em sua direção, preocupação estampada em sua face.

- Estou bem – ele gemeu, vendo assustado como a espada parecia absover seu sangue – foi só um arranhão e eu...

Mas o garoto nunca conseguiu terminar a frase, já que no minuto seguinte ele desmaiou, após soltar um grito penoso!

* * *

**N/A: fic nova! Porque eu não tenho mais o que fazer alem de pensar em morenos e loiros se agarrando com força! Hell yeah!**

**Quer saber o que Narcissa tinha a contar a Draco? Ou porque Harryzito desmaiou? Já sabe né?**

**R E V I E W!**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco fechou a porta do quarto de sua mãe, o rosto inexpressivo enquanto todo o resto tremia num desespero incontrolável.

Planejava recusar a marca negra, recusar ao Dark Lord, fugir para Hogwarts, talvez se aliar a Ordem da fênix e tentar sobreviver até o fim da guerra.

Essa era seu plano suicida, e ele já estava bastante apavorado sobre isso, mas nem mesmo o medo do Lord se comparou a confusão de sentimentos que se seguiu a confissão de Narcissa.

_- Eu sou estéril Draco! _

_- Eu não entendo mamãe, como isso pode ser importante, eu já estou aqui não é? – não consguia entender sobre o que Narcissa estava falando, quando ela disse que tinha algo a lhe revelar não poderia imaginar que era isso, será que ela tinha medo que eu morresse e ela não pudesse mais ter filhos para a consolar? _

_- Não Draco, eu sou estéril, eu sempre fui!_

_- Mamãe, isso é impossível, eu estou bem aqui! – ele disse calmamente, como se falasse com uma criança, ou no caso de Narcissa, com alguém que tinha se machucado seriamente._

_- Sim, você esta aqui, mas não é meu filho! _

_- O que?_

_- Quando o acordo sobre meu casamento com Lucius foi feito eu fiquei tão satisfeita, feliz até, seu pai era bonito, rico e educado, e logo imagens sobre nosso futuro acabaram surgindo – as lagrimas agora corriam livres pelo rosto sempre confiante de sua mãe – teríamos um lindo filhinho, o daríamos a melhor educação e quando ele fosse um mini cavalheiro seriamos enfim a família perfeita._

"_Quando eu descobri ser estéril foi como se meus sonhos tivessem despedaçados, e eu soube que os de seu pai também tinham sido, ele não me olhava mais, não me tocava mais, não falava comigo, meu casamento perfeito estava ruindo._

_Quando as coisas se tornaram insuportáveis entre nós, Lucius me mandou para a França, disse que não conseguia mais olhar para mim, e eu fui, porque eu sabia que a culpa era minha que tudo aquilo esta acontecendo._

_Quando eu voltei, meses mais tarde, descobri que Lucius tivera uma amante, uma amante mais bonita e poderosa que eu, e que tinha lhe dado algo que eu nunca conseguiria: um filho"_

_Narcissa parou apenas por tempo suficiente para ver a reação de Draco._

_Sua mãe._

_A mãe que sempre amara e que o amara de volta._

_A única pessoa por quem valia a pena se arriscar._

_Não era dele._

_A dor._

_O desespero._

_A solidão._

_Narcisa não era sua mãe!_

_- Você era tão lindo Draco, enroladinho num casaquinho dourado, tão parecido com um anjo, eu me apaixonei por você._

_Não, ele não queria ouvir._

_- Quando seu pai propôs te tornar nosso herdeiro eu não pude negar, eu já tinha me apegado a você, sabia que não podia deixá-lo ir, então fizemos um ritual onde passei um pouco de minha magia para o seu núcleo mágico e o tornamos meu legitimo herdeiro mágico e aproveitamos para selar a outra parte sua._

_Aquilo foi o suficiente para acordá-lo de seu transe._

_- Outra parte minha? – ele perguntou, a voz baixa, como se tivesse medo de usá-la._

_- Sua mãe não era bruxa Draco, sua mãe nem mesmo era humana._

_- O que?_

_- Ela era uma Succubus, uma demônio que sobrevive se alimentando da energia liberada através do ato sexual._

_Então a dor foi substituída pela surpresa._

_O desespero pelo choque._

_E a solidão pela incredulidade._

_Sua mãe, sua mãe biológica era um demônio! Um demônio sexy, mas ainda sim um demônio!_

_- Se você quiser sobreviver a essa guerra Draco, precisa quebrar o selo que restringe seus poderes._

_- E co-como eu faço isso? – gaguejar não era algo digno de um Malfoy, mas nem mesmo ele pode evitar fazê-lo depois de tantas informações._

_- Tendo sexo com alguém como você Draco!

* * *

_

Sua cabeça estava lhe matando, o corte feito pela espada ainda ardia, mas seu maior incomodo era sua cabeça, como se alguém o tivesse estuporado e depois posto fogo nos seus cabelos.

Só por precaução passou as mãos pelos cabelos, apenas para comprovarem que eles ainda estavam lá.

Mais aliviado tateou a cômoda ao seu lado para pegar seus óculos e grunhiu confuso quando suas vistas embaçaram.

Sem óculos, perfeito.

Com óculos, uma confusão.

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo?

Decidido a descobrir isso, ele levantou-se lentamente da cama, apenas para se descobrir na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, com Fred, ou será George, dormindo na maca ao lado.

- Mas que diab...

- Harry! O que faz em pé? – o desespero na voz de Remus que vinha em sua direção rapidamente o forçou a sentar novamente.

Olhando-o mais atentamente percebeu que o rosto bonito mantinha algumas arranhões vermelhos, novos, mas como era possível se a lua cheia era apenas daqui a quinze dias?

Já ia perguntar o que tinha lhe acontecido quando percebeu o resto do clã Weasley mais Hermione, parados ao lado da porta, o olhando temerosos.

- Remus, o que...

- Você não lembra? – Harry notou como Remus olhou surpreso para os outros ali presentes.

- Lembrar, lembrar do que? Remus! – mas quando tocou no lobisomem sentiu uma vertigem e o mesmo teve que lhe segurar para que não batesse com a cabeça no chão.

_Onde ele estava?_

_E porque seu corpo parecia não ser seu?_

_E porque Remus estava olhando tão preocupada para seu corpo desmaiado no chão da casa dos Black?_

_PORQUE ERA SEU CORPO ALI!_

_Tentou correr para onde seu corpo estava, sangrando levemente onde a espada tinha cortado, mas assim eu chegou perto de Remus foi como se tivesse sido absorvido pela alma do lobisomem, e então, de repente ele era Remus._

_- Harry, Harry, meu Deus, fala comigo! – ele gritou correndo até seu quase afilhado._

_- Remus? Remus, mamãe pediu para avisar que já chegamos e ah meu Deus, Harry? – a voz de Carlinhos que antes soava tão tranqüila agora soava assustada._

_- Carlinhos, me ajude aqui._

_- Remus, olhe!_

_Ele não precisava que Carlinhos apontasse para Harry pare perceber que o menino ainda sangrava, mas ainda assim, quando olhou soltou um grito mudo._

_O corpo de Harry empalidecia com uma rapidez anormal, nem mesmo suas veias estavam mais amostra, mas como que contradizendo tudo aquilo o menino se ergueu lentamente, como se tivesse reaprendendo a usar seus membros, a cabeça baixa, como se lhe pesasse ergue-la._

_Entretanto, como se a situação já não fosse anormal o bastante, no lugar onde a camiseta de Harry deixava a pele amostra Remus percebeu quando estranhas marcas vermelhas começaram a aparecer por toda a extensão de seu corpo, as estranhas "tatuagens" carmesins eram estranhamente interligadas, correndo de cima a abaixo como raios. E quando Harry levantou o rosto perceberam que o mesmo padrão se repetia ao redor de seus olhos, como em uma sexy e macabra mascara. Mas isso sem duvida não era a coisa mais assustadora no rosto do garoto, seus caninos haviam crescido, não como os de um vampiro, mas grandes o suficiente para serem amedrontadores, seus olhos sempre tão verdes haviam sido completamente tomados pela cor negra e no alto de seus agora longos cabelos negros dois chifres repousavam, enrolados em torno de si mesmo e brancos como marfim._

_E como para que completar tão terrível imagem, Potter estalou os dedos, mostrando que agora tinha garras no lugar de unhas e quando pousou os olhos em Carlinhos um malicioso sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, imensas asas negras se abriram em suas costas, a envergadura da mesmas sendo maior que o próprio garoto e com um sinistro grito de guerra o agora irreconhecível garoto avançou no ruivo._

_- Harry!_

_- Remus, o que esta havendo? – Arthur, atraindo pelo barulho tinha vindo checar o que ocorria, sendo seguido pelos gêmeos, Rony e Hermione, todos com varinhas em pinho._

_Mas o homem parou congelado ao ver, aterrorizado, a sensual cena de Harry lambendo o sangue de Carlinhos que ficara em sua mão._

_De maneira lenta o moreno se levantou avançando passo a passo em direção as novas refeições._

_- Harry! – usando toda sua força lobisomem ele tentou segurar o garoto e por alguns minutos ele ficaram numa briga de força até que Harry num momento de impaciência abriu suas imensas asas e jogou Remus no outro lado do quarto._

_Porque o outro demônio não entendia que ele estava com fome? Com muita fome! E aquela moreninha parecia tão apetitosa..._

_Hermione gritou quando ele avançou em cima de si, arranhando seu braço e tirando sangue do mesmo._

_O corte tinha sido superficial, mas mesmo assim a menina caiu no chão, completamente sem forças._

_Mas quando o garoto avançava para completar o serviço um feitiço lhe jogou no outro lado da sala, e tudo que ele viu antes de apagar foi Remus se levantando, com a varinha levantada, sangue pingando de seus lábios._

- NÃO!

Olhando assustado para os todos percebeu que Hermione tinha um curativo envolvendo seu braço direito, alem de finalmente ter entendido os arranhões do lobisomem.

- Eu fiz isso com vocês!

- Sim Harry, você fez.

- No que era aquilo que eu me tranformei?

Assumindo seu tom de professor Remus respondeu:

" A espada que Sirius lhe deixou possuía uma maldição, a lenda conta que qualquer um que não seja do clã Sky morreria apenas de segura-la, a verdade é que qualquer um que tente ativar a maldição sem ser do clã morreria na tentativa, mas um herdeiro, cujo sangue tocasse na lâmina ativaria a maldição e tomaria para si o poder que na lamina residia"

- Que poder?

- O poder de um demônio!

* * *

_Uma das mais poderosas raças de demônio, Inccubus no masculino, e Succubus para o gênero feminino, são demônios que se alimentam da energia vital dos humanos liberada durante o ato sexual._

_Algumas criaturas das trevas o consideram uma raça impura por terem filhos com humanos, outras acham que tal hábito pode gerar descendentes mais poderosos._

_Quase como todas as outras raças demoníacas conhecidas, os Inccubus tem controle sobre o fogo e a fumaça, além do poder de ler e manipular as mentes alheais, podendo criar ilusões poderosas, alguns dizem que Inccubus mais poderosos possuem forte ligação com outros elementos, como água, terra e ar, podendo dominá-los em sua plenitude. Entretanto sua mais conhecida arma é seu Brilho das Trevas, também conhecido como Dark Luminozitate, com intensidade maior do que o brilho usado pelos vampiros, com poder de atrair qualquer humano a vista, porém é um poder pouco usado, já que nascem naturalmente belos._

_Costumam ficar em sua forma humana, o que os torna difíceis de serem reconhecidos, porem ao assumirem sua forma demoníaca, tatuagens correm por todo seu corpo, os caninos tornam-se mais afiados e chifres marfim crescem em suas cabeças, as unhas tornam-se garras capazes de dilacerar um humano e tirar de sua morte a energia vital que as sensuais figuras precisam para se manter. Entretanto, em contradição a tudo isso, asas de aparência angelical surgem em suas costas, como numa representação do que se assemelham aos humanos._

Draco fechou o livro suspirando, o livro sem duvida era muito bom, e agora já poderia ter uma idéia dos poderes que possuiria após quebrar o selo, mas havia apenas uma informação que o livro não dizia e a única que estava desesperado para encontrar:

Onde acharia outro como ele?

* * *

- Esse sou mesmo eu? – Harry perguntou pasmo, olhando para o grande espelho que Remus havia conjurado a sua frente.

- Pois é cara, nem mesmo nos ainda nos acostumamos – Rony respondeu risonho.

- Como os já nascem como você são naturalmente belos, a maldição acabou mudando alguns aspectos de sua aparência, como em um efeito colateral.

As mudanças tinham sido sutis, seu antigo eu ainda estava para qualquer um que procurasse, mas mesmo as mais sutis mudanças tinham causado no aspecto geral um efeito extraordinário.

Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes, como se tivessem sido substituídos por duas jóias, a linha de seu maxilar se tornara mais dura, e seu queixo mais quadrado, seus lábios estavam mais grossos e de certa forma suculentos, seus ombros tinham se tornado mais largos e crescera quase 15cm, alcançando aproximados 185cm de altura, fora que parecia que todo seu esforço no quadribol tinha sido recompensado com músculos bem distribuídos, mas a maior mudança tinha sido seu cabelo, de ninho de pássaro tinha passado para o perfil sensualmente bagunçado.

Ele estava maravilhoso.

- Nenhum demônio poderia ser assim tão bonito Remus!

- Poderia sim Harry, apenas um demônio: o Inccubus.

**N/A: **alguem esperava ESSA declaração da Narcisa?

ou o que aconteceu ao Harry?

Parece que os caminhos de nossos meninos estao para se cruzar! mua ha ha

Gente, a lenda do Inccubus foi um pouquinho modificada, já que nela diz que os inccubus/succubus sao demonios fracos, mas se a Stephenie Meyer pode fazer vampiros brilharem pq eu nao posso deixar meus demonios mais fortes? hum! *biquinho*

merece review? se merecer o botao eh bem ali embaixo oh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: **nao Harry Potter nao me pertence, mas tira o olho porque ele é MEU!

**Shipp: **Harry/Draco

**Classificação: **M (só por precauçao)

Contar as bolinhas de mofo no teto nunca tinha sido tão divertido.

Uma bolinha de mofo

Duas bolinhas de mofo.

Três bolinhas de mofo

Uma tosse.

Quatro bolinhas de mofo.

Cinco bolinhas de mofo

Outra tosse.

Seis bolinhas de mofo.

Um calafrio.

Sete bolin...cof, cof, cof.

Ah sua vida era um arraso! Se fosse analisar desde o inicio as coisas em sua vida só melhoravam:

Primeiro um bruxo das trevas louco mata seus pais e o faz uma cicatriz para lá de escrota, ai ele vai morar com seus tios balofos que gostam tanto de comida que nem a davam para ele, lodo depois – nem tão logo assim - ele descobre ser um bruxo e quando pensa que tudo ia melhorar o bruxo louco que matou seus pais passa a persegui-lo tipo, todo ano, o desocupado. Ai seu padrinho morre e lhe deixa uma espada super legal que lhe transforma num meio demônio.

E como se tudo isso não bastasse ele adoecia na véspera de voltar a Hogwarts.

_Você não está doente, está morrendo._

Correção, ele fica doente e maluco na véspera de voltar a Hogwarts, ah, sua vida realmente era perfeita!

_Você também não está maluco!_

_**Claro, como se ouvir vozes agora fosse normal, mas nem que você fosse um basilisco!**_

Ótimo, era a prova que precisava, estava respondendo! Respondendo a maldita voz, ou a sua maldita consciência – que parecia ser bem masoquista, morrendo ele?

_Sim, você está morrendo, e eu não sou sua consciência, eu sou Azrael!_

**Agora eu estou falando com a espada, e a coisa só melhora.**

_Eu não sou a espada imbecil! Porra, será que dá pra me ouvir caramba?_

**Estou ouvindo.**

Ok, eu sei que parece loucura – mais ainda – mas o quê que custava ouvir a espada? Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer mesmo – alem tossir e contar bolas de mofo enquanto todos meus amigos não doentes ajudavam na limpeza da casa.

_Alguém lhe contou a lenda da espada?_

**Em parte, mas eu ainda não entendo como ela poderia guardar o poder de um Inccubus.**

_Hum, parece que teremos que ir do inicio então, Harry, eu sou o Inccubus, o poder agora dentro de você, eu fui o primeiro dono dele._

**O que?**

_Há muito tempo atrás, a tanto tempo que eu já não tenho mais certeza o clã Sky definiu seu primeiro líder. O grupo já existia há anos, mas a necessidade de um líder surgiu quando foi percebdio que outros clãs ameaçavam o controle supremo que eles tinham da área._

_Mas quando o Primeiro tomou seu lugar soube que um líder não seria o suficiente para manter a supremacia do clã._

_Como que por brincadeira do destino pouco depois dele assumir, achou jogada a morte nas portas do QG do clã uma linda mulher, que logo ele descobriria ser uma Succubus, que tinha sido atacada por humanos revoltados_

_Em agradecimento a ter salvado sua vida a linda Succubus lhe ofereceu qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, e ele pediu um herdeiro, um poderoso herdeiro que pudesse tomar seu lugar, e pediu a ela em casamento, não se importava com traições se ela fosse discreta e lhe desse o que lhe foi pedido._

_E ela deu, um mês depois estavam casados, e um ano depois eles tinham seu tão esperado herdeiro. Eu._

_Eu fiquei escondido durante anos Harry, eu era muito jovem, e ainda não sabia usar meus poderes da maneira correta, mas quando eu tinha 12 os clãs rivais me descobriram, e quando eu fiz quinze eu soube que não tinha mais para onde correr, eu seria morto; eu era um demônio, ou metade de um, mas eles eram centenas de homens, cujo único objetivo era me matar e impedir que eu tomasse a liderança do clã Sky._

_Então, eu e meus pais decidimos que deveríamos deixá-los sem motivo para almejarem minha morte, faríamos um ritual onde retiraríamos todo meu lado demoníaco e o prenderíamos onde ele pudesse ser melhor usado: na espada do papai. Poderia ser usada apenas como uma espada estranhamente poderoso e quando os conflitos cessassem poderia também dar meu poder aquele que levaria a gloria do clã Sky aos céus._

_Um pouco antes de fazermos o ritual eu decidi selar secretamente parte de minha consciência junto a meus poderes, para poder guiar aquele que um dia fosse usar aquilo que já foi meu._

_Então cá estou eu, com centenas de anos de experiência, tão velho que não consigo lembrar mais meu verdadeiro nome, usando o nome que um dia deram a essa espada, eu sou Azarel._

Então era por isso que tinha aquela maldição na espada, não era para tornar a vida de alguém um inferno, mas para dar poderes a eles para que pudesse lutar pelos seus objetivos.

Eu finalmente tinha o poder necessário para dar um pé na bunda de Voldemort.

Atraente.

_Não vai conseguir dar o pé na bunda de ninguém se continuar assim Harry, vai morrer se não fizer nada!_

**Mas porque insiste em dizer isso? Eu não vou morrer!**

_SIM, VOCE VAI! Você é um Inccubus agora Potter, um demônio que se alimenta da energia vital liberada durante o sexo. O único outro jeito de conseguir essa energia é destroçar alguém com suas garras, fez isso quando despertou e quase matou Carlinhos Weasley, mas essa energia está acabando. Você precisa de sexo Potter, ou vai morrer dentro de algumas semanas!_

**Sexo, mas...com quem?**

_Qualquer um, qualquer um vai querer ter sexo com você Potter, é um Inccubus agora, um pouco do Brilho das Trevas e todos começarão a tirar as roupas._

**Isso não pode ser tão simples.**

_Mas é! Só que, essa seria sua primeira vez como Inccubus, aposto até que sua primeira vez num todo_

**E?**

_Um Inccubus ou uma Succubus sempre mata seu primeiro parceiro. Quando o ato acabar seu companheiro estará morto!

* * *

_

Colocou sua mala no compartimento de bagagem e suspirou satisfeito.

O mundo estava conspirando a seu favor. Ou quase conspirando a seu favor.

Sua mãe tinha se recuperada quase completamente, seu pai tinha viajado a serviço do Dark Lord logo após dizer que ele só receberia a marca negra no natal, o que ao menos lhe dava tempo para pensar em alguma coisa.

E ele finalmente estaria indo para a segurança do castelo.

Só faltava achar um demônio sexy andando de bobeira por ai.

Estava pensando nas possíveis estratégias que poderia usar – armadilha para rato talvez? – quando um estranho burburinho se iniciou do lado de fora.

Ele conseguiu ignorar durante alguns minutos, mas o burburinho só crescia e crescia

Irritado saiu da cabine pronto para mandar todo mundo calar a boca quando algo prendeu seu olhar.

Vindo em sua direção, completamente cercado por meninas virgens e estúpidas estava a pessoa mais linda que já vira.

A calça e camisa surrada se desenhava perfeitamente no corpo ornamental e dava um ar selvagem em toda sua imagem, os cabelos sedutoramente bagunçados pareciam acariciar os cabelos de sua nuca e os brilhantes olhos verdes combinavam perfeitamente com o rosto de traços fortes, e como para completar um brinquinho de argola pendia em sua orelha direita como que num convite para sussurrar obscenidades lá.

Mas quando o garoto virou-se para falar alguma coisa para alguma garota oferecida algo lhe chamou atenção, ali, parcialmente escondida pela franja tinha uma cicatriz?

Oh meu Deus, aquele não podia ser...

- Potter?

* * *

_Você está morrendo..._

_Sempre mata seu primeiro parceiro..._

Harry sacudiu a cabeça violentamente ao passar pela barreira da estação 9³/4, não queri apensar nisso, não queria pensar nas palavras de Azrael, agora seguro em sua mochila e calado em sua mente. Mas ainda assim as palavras o assaltavam volta e meia e acaba vez que as ouvia elas pareciam ficar piores e piores.

- Harry? – uma preocupada Hermione perguntou, depois do ocorrido a pouco mais de um mês a garota só estava voltando ao normal com ele agora.

- Estou bem – disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos acidentalmente tocando na pequena argola que agora existia em sua orelha direita.

Para controlar seu brilho, dissera Lupin, e ele agradecia ao velho professor, a argola não deixava que aquele estranho efeito que fazia as pessoas tentarem lhe agarrar a força viesse a tona, mas não era como se isso pudesse esconder a própria beleza natural do garoto, a que fazia os olhares femininos lhe seguirem enquanto entrava no trem, e logo percebeu as próprias meninas lhe seguirem pelo trem, perguntando-lhe como passara as férias, se estava recuperado do ultimo ataque de Voldemort, que sentiam muito pelo seu padrinho.

Mas quando uma das garotas lhe perguntou algo não exatamente relacionado a guerra ele não conseguiu se conter e inclinou-se quase sedutoramente na garota apenas para lhe sussurrar sua resposta ao pé do ouvido, sentiu quando a garota se arrepiar, sorriu malicioso com aquilo, antes de perceber o que tinha feito! Ele estava seduzindo aquela garota? Merda!

Duas vezes merda! Estava prestes a se afastar correndo e pular da locomotiva pela janela ou algo assim quando aquele cheiro lhe invadiu o sistema.

Ela já estava familiarizado com seus sentidos mais aguçados, sentia o cheiro da comida da Sra. Weasley antes que ela tivesse desligado o fogo, conseguia provar o gosto da umidade antes que uma chuva de verão desabasse sobre eles, via cada pequeno poro de poeira quando acordava e cada material parecia mais sensível ao toque, mas nada tinha lhe embriagado como aquele cheiro.

Era tão suave como se a própria natureza estivesse transpirando vida, lhe abraçando com seus braços verdes, mas ainda assim tão marcante quanto terra molhada, tão simples e tão forte que praticamente sentia-se navegando por aquela essência.

- Harry? – Ronald perguntou, mas ele não deu bola, procurando a fonte daquela maravilha.

E lá estava ela, olhando para ele com seus maravilhosos olhos cor de mercúrio liquido arregalados em surpresa, a boca fina e avermelhada arregalada em espanto como num convite mudo para tomá-la para si, o nariz arrebitado, o queixo pontudo, os cabelos loiros platinados caindo por sobre os olhos como num modo de abrilhantar ainda mais tamanha beleza e por fim o corpo fortemente esguio, como se tivesse sido esculpido por um artista fiel ao mais belo dos deuses.

Ignorando outro chamado de Rony abriu um sorriso malicioso e andou sensualmente até sua mais nova presa.

* * *

Eu estremeci vergonhosamente quando Potter passou roçando seu braço intencionalmente no meu e quando eu olhei para trás eu tive certeza disso quando Potter retribuiu meu olhar com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu entrei na cabine antes que alguém percebesse como eu tinha ficado vermelho e praticamente rosnei para Pansy e Blaise quando eles entraram na cabine com os dois brutamontes que costumam serem meus guarda-costas, porque sim, eles são e eu não tenho vergonha de admitir isso, na verdade eles deviam ser gratos, já que serem os guarda-costas de um Malfoy é a única coisa que os cérebros diminutos deles permitem. Mas enfim...

- Meu Deus, alguém me explica o que aconteceu com o Potter? – Pansy perguntou, corada e eu grunhi em resposta.

Eu adoraria saber.

- Talvez ele tenha tomado algumas poções de crescimento demais.

Claro, isso explicaria o salto que ele teve e o repentino surgimento de músculos, mas nunca explicaria como de repente ele tinha ficado incrivelmente bonito e sedutor, quase como se a própria Afrodite tivesse lhe presenteado com uma beleza sobrenatural.

E como se não bastasse ter me feito perder toda a graça da viajem pensando em que magia negra ele tinha usado para de repente se tornar tão atraente Potter ainda quis continuar me perseguindo inclusive quanto tínhamos chegado em Hogwarts.

Ok, eu admito que aquilo não pode ser considerado perseguição, o fato é, eu tinha conseguido fugir de Potter perfeitamente durante todo o caminho para o castelo enquanto tentava fazer o lugar onde ele tinha roçado em meu braço parar de formigar e estava sendo incrivelmente bem sucedido, até que por uma desgraçada distração me fazer acompanhar com os olhos um novato que tinha acabado de ser selecionado para a Grifinória.

Claro que o novato tinha que acabar sentando próximo do heroizinho de merda que quando percebeu meu olhar passou a me olhar de forma descarada, mas quando depois do fim da seleção Potter passou a morder de forma quase pornográfica um morango banhado de chocolate enquanto olhava na minha direção – e eu me recusava a pensar que esse tenha sido o motivo de um arrepio subir por minha espinha – eu soube que precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido com o Santo Potter.

* * *

**N/A: oooooooooooooi gente!**

**primeiro encontro entre nossos lindinhos! alguem esperava que fosse assim? ou realmente consideraram uma prensada na parede logo de primeira? eu acho que consideraram, mas vale lembrar que eles sao Inccubus, nao veelas!**

**e mais importante que isso: e agora harry? o que voce vai fazer da vida? MUAHA HA HA, eu sou má! eu sei e me orgulho disso, MUAHAHAHA**

**e já sabem né?**

**R E V I E W  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ele sempre tinha achado Harry Potter fascinante, e durante muito tempo sua vida indiretamente tinha seguido o rumo que as decisões de Potter acarretavam.

E ele sabia disso.

Ele quis a amizade do garoto no primeiro ano, não só porque ele era Harry Potter, mas porque ele era o encantador garoto que tinha visto no Beco Diagonal, olhando para todos os lados e sorrindo deslumbrados com as coisas que para ele lhe pareciam normais, ele quis ser amigo de Harry Potter para que pudesse ter para si a chance de desvendar o a inocência naqueles olhos.

Sua vida passou a seguir a de Potter no momento que decidira estender sua mão para ele, e quando a viu sendo rejeitada Potter novamente decidiu de maneira disfarçada o rumo que os seus próximos anos teriam. Ou talvez as coisas já tivessem sido decididas no próprio beco, quando quisera ser o alvo daqueles olhos, sim, era exatamente isso, ao rejeitar sua amizade Potter apenas decidira o modo como ele conseguiria seu intento, ele teria aqueles olhos para si, e se não os podia ter sendo seu amigo ele os teria sendo seu inimigo, seu nêmeses.

E sua vida continuando mudando conforme Potter crescia e tomava decisões, ele se tornou o apanhador da Sonserina não só porque queria se opor ao rival, mas porque queria compartilhar algo com ele.

Ele quis matar o hipogrifo porque sabia que Potter não permitiria.

Fez os bottons porque sabia que aquilo afetaria o moreno e o faria perceber que mesmo na loucura que envolvia o torneio tribruxo, _ele _ainda estaria ali.

Ele se tornou monitor e sorriu, porque que outra maneira para se envolver novamente na vida de Potter que sendo aquele que poderia prejudicá-lo por quebrar regras?

E era por essa vontade de se fazer presente que agora observava Potter com olhos atentos, tentando descobrir o motivo de tanta mudança, era para tentar descobrir o que havia com o garoto de ouro que já estava discretamente o seguindo há quase uma semana, para que pudesse ter novamente como se enfiar na vida do outro, se fazer notar.

Ele era Draco Malfoy e o outro era Harry Potter e aquilo o tornava aquele que sempre estaria presente na vida do outro, Voldemort poderia ser o inimigo do outro – de ambos – mas ele nunca seria um fator de mudança tão grande na vida de Potter, como ele era e ele se orgulhava disso.

Orgulhava-se, entendia, mas não aceitava.

Porque aceitar era o mesmo que se render, se render ao fato de que Potter era tão importante para sua vida quando ele era para a vida de Potter.

Era se render ao fato de que precisava do outro garoto e que não sabia tocar sua vida sem ele.

Mas ele não precisava aceitar para continuar com o que estava fazendo.

Ele tinha prometido que descobriria o que tinha acontecido a Harry no primeiro dia de aulas, e ele não descansaria enquanto não o fizesse.

A começar por descobrir o motivo que fazia o garoto sempre tão alegre e risonho parecer tão pálido e doente.

* * *

Uma guerra sempre tem um efeito devastador sobre as pessoas, porque as fazem mudar e amadurecer numa velocidade que não pode ser considerada normal ou saudável.

A guerra contra Voldemort – mesmo que ainda reclusa e não completamente visível – tinha feito com que eu mudasse em muitos aspectos.

Eu tinha ciência que ainda era um adolescente e que sentir – raiva, dor, saudades, medo – era normal e que eu não poderia lutar contra isso, porque se tentasse negar esse lado meu eu sabia que não suportaria.

E ainda assim eu não era mais o mesmo, sarcasmo, ironia e frieza faziam parte de mim agora, porque negar esse lado meu – esse lado Sonserino meu – era negar a mim mesmo e também poderia me levar a sucumbir.

Tinha sido esse lado que me fizera aceitar quase instantaneamente que agora eu era um demônio, ou metade de um, porque sendo um demônio e tendo os poderes de um eu poderia mais facilmente acabar com essa guerra e passar a ser o Harry grifinório E o Harry sonserino, porque eu era os dois e os dois eram só um.

Mas nem mesmo o novo eu gostava de saber que estava morrendo e que minha vida dependia do quando eu estava disposto a matar alguém em troca.

Matar ou morrer? Não era uma decisão que eu queria tomar.

Por isso quando no dia seguinte ao qual Azrael tinha me contato sobre esse feitio da minha nova natureza eu acordei me sentindo maravilhosamente bem eu pensei "talvez ele esteja errado, talvez eu não esteja morrendo"

E durante essa primeira semana em Hogwarts eu tentei agir normalmente – ou tão normalmente quando todos os olhares femininos permitiam – eu me divertia com meus amigos e ia as aulas, Remus era mesmo incrível, depois de ele e Dumbledore terem decidido que seria melhor ele retornar a Hogwarts como professor para me ajudar no que eu precisasse ele estava mostrando porque tinha sido e voltava a ser o professor mais querido de DCAT.

Mas quando tinha acordado aquela manhã e voltado a cair na cama, sem forças nenhuma para me manter de pé eu soube que Azrael não estava mentindo, eu estava doente, estava ficando mais fraco a cada diz e sabia que se isso continuasse eu realmente iria morrer.

E ainda existia o fator Draco Malfoy, como tinha sido somente cheiro dele que tinha lhe chamado a atenção no trem quanto todas as garotas ao seu redor usavam perfumes demais, como seu lado Inccubus descontrolado tinha simplesmente flertado com o loiro e gostado disso, como ele próprio tinha gostado disso, como o próprio fã clube do loiro lhe irritada completamente.

Ele sabia que o que sentia pelo loiro não era uma paixão descontrolada, amor à primeira vista ou a certeza de ter achado seu companheiro de vida – como naqueles romances Veelas que Gina lhe forçara a ler nas férias – o que sentia pelo loiro era uma imensa vontade de lhe seduzir, de brincar com os nervos dele e saber que o outro acabaria retribuindo, porque ele era irresistível, com ou sem aquele brinquinho, porque roçar seu braço no de Malfoy ou lhe tentar com morangos era _divertido_ e porque depois de todo esse esforço o _prêmio final_ ia ser muito mais _prazeroso. _E ele quase se bateu quando pensou nisso e se recriminou na mesma hora, porque sabia que fraco como estava até mesmo seu próprio murro acabaria lhe desacordando.

Rony e Hermione estavam morrendo de preocupação, eu podia sentir, eu simplesmente não tinha tido coragem de dizer para eles sobre minha iminente morte, não quanto eles não tinham se recuperado completamente do fato de eu agora ser um demônio.

Enquanto seguíamos para a aula de Herbologia – após eu recusar qualquer tipo de comida – eu sentia meus amigos me olhando atentamente, quase esperando que eu fosse desmaiar a qualquer instante.

Quando Lilá passou por nós me dando um risinho malicioso eu me imaginei indo até ela, lhe empurrando para algum canto escondido das estufas, lhe beijando ardentemente, arrancando suas roupas e...vendo-a morrer!

- Harry, você esta bem? – Hermione perguntou, tocando no meu braço gentilmente.

- Estou sim Hermione, acho que é apenas um resfriado.

- Não sabia que demônios se resfriavam cara! – Rony falou sorrindo, mas eu vi que ele também estava preocupado.

- Só sou meio demônio cara! – eu disse batendo levemente no ombro dele, mas me calei imediatamente quando vi a trupe de Malfoy vindo na mesma direção que nós estávamos.

Mas a coisa que mais me chocou, foi quando ao passar por mim Malfoy não disse nada, nenhum comentário sobre a família de Rony, sobre minha cicatriz ou a origem de Hermione, apenas um olhar preocupado na minha direção.

* * *

Ele parou de falar quando me viu chegar e eu não tive nem mesmo chance de ouvir o que ele poderia estar dizendo que seria tão importante que eu não poderia saber.

Potter estava péssimo, ele estava incrivelmente pálido e tinha imensas bolhas negras embaixo de seus olhos e eu não pude evitar lhe lançar um olhar preocupado ao passar por ele.

A aula de Herbologia passou rapidamente enquanto eu olhava as mãos de Potter tremerem enquanto escrevia suas anotações.

E quando logo após a aula de DCAT Lupin o chamou para ficar depois da aula eu rapidamente lancei um feitiço de desilusão em mim mesmo e me postei no fundo da sala, esperando ouvir toda a conversa.

A aula de Lupin estava incrível, algo bastante obvio pelas expressões e exclamações de todos ao meu redor.

Mas eu não podia simplesmente confirmar isso já que eu estava mais preocupado em não desmaiar em cima do meu livro.

Eu tinha piorado incrivelmente ao longo do dia, era como estar gripado, todo seu corpo doía, sua cabeça pesava e você sentia que não conseguiria permanecer acordado por muito mais tempo, era algo suportável, mas ao mesmo tempo muito incomodo.

- Harry, pode ficar aqui por um momento?

- Claro

Eu respondi quase imediatamente, sorrindo para Ron e Hermione fiz um gesto com as mãos que eu esperava que eles entendessem como ''podem ir na frente, encontro vocês''

- O que esta acontecendo com você Harry? – ele não perdeu tempo em perguntar quando eu já estava sentado em uma das mesas a sua frente.

Eu suspirei de maneira pesada enquanto ponderava os prós e contras de contar a Remus tudo que estava acontecendo, ele era como um padrinho para mim, tinha feito parte dos marotos, se preocupava comigo e eu sabia que ele era a melhor opção de ajuda, mas eu não queria lhe preocupar. Remus esperou paciente enquanto eu continuava pensativo, enquanto abria um sapo de chocolate que tinha tirado de seu bolso e quando me ofereceu um eu já sabia o que responder.

- Não acho que chocolate vá ajudar Remus!

- Me desculpe, Sirius dizia que eu tenho esse habito de pensar que tudo pode se resolver com chocolate, mas se funciona contra dementadores deveria funcionar contra tudo não concorda? – ele disse bem humorado e eu não pude evitar sorrir, afinal eu já tinha percebido o estranho vicio que Remus tinha por chocolate, chegando até mesmo a rosnar para Tonks quando ela pegou a ultima fatia da torta de chocolate que Molly tinha feito uma vez.

- Contra dementadores ele é ótimo, mas contra a morte ! Remus, eu estou morrendo!

* * *

Eu precisei por a mão na boca para conter um ofego e não me denunciar ali.

Como assim morrendo?

Potter era o herói do mundo bruxo, ele não podia morrer!

- Do que está falando Harry? – e embora a voz do lobisomem permanecesse calma ele podia sentir o temor em seus olhos.

- Eu não sou mais humano Remus, nem mesmo tenho certeza do que realmente sou, mas o que quer que seja, esse novo eu precisa de sexo!

- Sim, claro, mas você tem tantas garotas a disposição Harry.

- Eu sei, mas Remus, a pessoa com quem eu transar vai morrer! Porque um Inccubus sempre mata seu primeiro parceiro.

E então, o mundo parou de girar!

Harry Potter era um Inccubus.

E mesmo chocado, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, era em como usar essa informação!

**N/A: e agora cambada, o que axam que vai acontecer no prox. cap? eu sei e voces nao, mas se a fic tiver bastante review eu aposto que vcs descobrem mais rapido!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter nao é meu, embora meus sonhos discordem disso.

**Essa é uma fic slash, se nao gosta nao leia, simples assim**

Esse cap altera entre primeira e terceira pessoa, mas estará devidamente divido entre traços, como esse

* * *

Chapter 5.

Se antes de entrar no expresso Draco pensara que o mundo conspirava ao seu redor, tinha sido antes de descobrir que Harry Potter era um Inccubus, não importava saber como isso poderia estar acontecendo, tinha certeza que nenhum dos pais do garoto era um demônio assim como tinha certeza que Potter era sim filho dos dois, não, a única coisa que importava era que o grifinorio era como ele e isso tornava as coisas cada vez mais fáceis.

Não precisaria sair caçando uma Succubus que ele poderia nunca encontrar para despertar seus poderes e poderia conquistar mais facilmente a confiança da Ordem quando se unisse a eles, porque era esse o seu plano e planejava começá-lo agora, só precisaria esperar Severus abrir a porta.

- Draco? – e se Severus estava chocado ao encontrar seu aluno favorito aquela hora da manha ele não demonstrou – entre.

- Precisamos conversar padrinho – ele disse sentando-se na cadeira oferecida.

Severus sentou-se no outro extremo da mês, enquanto calmamente os preparava um chá, sentia que isso seria necessário, Draco nunca o chamava de padrinho em Hogwarts a não ser quando o assunto era pessoal e pela face seria do afilhado sabia que não era só pessoal, era importante.

- No que posso ajudar? – ele perguntou, após servir a ambos o chá.

- Não quero me unir ao Dark Lord tio Sev – de padrinho a tio Sev, se isso por si só já não fosse completamente surpreendente, ainda tinha a declaração anterior que fez Severus erguer as vistas chocados e não conseguir falar muito mais que:

- Como?

- Não quero me juntar aquele louco, não depois do que ele fez a minha mãe.

- Ela não é sua mãe Draco.

Draco suspirou, ainda não tinha perdoado completamente Snape por nunca ter lhe contado sobre seus poderes antes, quando sempre soubera da situação, e até mesmo tinha participado do ritual de aprisionamento dos seus poderes.

- Sim, ela é! E é por isso que eu não posso me curvar a alguém que quase a matou, eu não vou me juntar a ele padrinho, e você como espião da Ordem, é o único que pode me ajudar!

Por um momento Severus achou que seu coração de repente tinha decidido tomar um pouco de ar puro, porque sua impressão era que ele ia sair pela boca, Draco sabia que ele era um espião, e se ele sabia.

- Não se preocupe, meu pai não sabe e o lorde nem mesmo desconfia, você é muito bom Severus, enganando os dois assim, mas eu não sou eles, eu convivo com você, conheço seus hábitos, é meu padrinho e praticamente me criou! Por favor me ajude.

E suspirando Severus tomou seu chá, essa seria uma longa conversa.

* * *

Ele estava com fome.

Muita, muita fome.

Não fome do jeito habitual, em que o estômago parece se contrair em vazio em meio aos seus sons orgânicos, mas sim algo que parecia queimar por dentro, pedindo, antes de tudo, que ele fechasse os olhos e se entregasse a um sono irremediável.

E agora, esse parecia ser o único sintoma que sentia, porque todo seu corpo parecia estar anestesiado, numa louca sensação de não senti-lo e ainda assim, ter pela consciência de todos os toques.

_Quando você vai deixar de ser teimoso e agarrar uma dessas piranhas jovens que tão loucas pra dar uma pra você?_

**Meu Deus Azrael, não fale isso!**

_Não estou mentindo, vamos lá Harry, a melhor modo de morrer do que depois de um orgasmo? Aposto que é melhor do que esse modo que você esta morrendo._

**Alias, o que você está fazendo em minha cabeça?**

_Eu sou seu conselheiro Harry, sempre vou aparecer quando você quiser minha ajuda ou quando eu achar que você precisa, e você precisa! Agora! Pelos Santos dos Inccubus apaixonados Potter! Vinte e um dias que eu te contei que você ia morrer e você não fez nada! Mais uma semana e eu não garanto sua vida!_

**Eu não vou matar ninguém!**

_Tudo bem, eu entendo, olha, se é assim tem aquele seu professor gatinho, ele é um lobisomem, então talvez você poderia..._

**Meu Deus Azrael, eu não vou matar o Remus só porque ele é um lobisomem!**

_Mas.._

**NÃO! Sai da minha cabeça! AGORA!**

Eu suspirei aliviado quando a única coisa que eu ouvi em minha cabeça era meus próprios pensamentos.

- Tudo bem Harry? – Mione perguntou preocupada e eu corei envergonhado pensando que eu devia estar fazendo muitas caretas enquanto falava com Azrael.

- Estou bem – eu respondi, risonho, pensando bem agora eu já tinha perdido a contas de quantas vezes eu tinha ouvido Mione ou Ron me perguntar isso e dessa vez porque eu deveria estar parecendo um maluco, contive minha vontade de rir.

- Cara, qual é o problema com as segundas? Além de ser segunda, o que já é bem ruim se quer saber, ainda tem que iniciar com aulas do morcegão?

- É apenas um método do universo comprovar que a frase ''não tem como ficar pior'' é blasfêmia Ron! – meus amigos riram enquanto todos levantamos da mesa para irmos juntos para a pior aula de Hogwarts.

O caminho até as masmorras foi cheio de piadas e risos e eu me senti bem, quase como se não tivesse, bem, morrendo.

Mas essa sensação de plenitude passou quando na porta da sala nos encontramos com o grupo de sonserinos, com Malfoy encabeçando, ele não me provocou ou xingou, mas o olhar que me dispensou me fez ter um arrepio estranho, diferente daquele de excitação que costumava ter depois de te-lo visto no trem, o arrepio que me percorrer a coluna parecia quase como um aviso de que algo, bom ou ruim, estava para acontecer.

Com um pressentimento estranho eu tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas de repente era como se a minha doença estivesse querendo lembrar que ela ainda estava lá, e eu percebi com horror que minha visão estava oscilando e minhas mãos tremendo descontroladamente.

- Com isso em mente façam a poção da pagina 53.

Mas a voz de Snape parecia ficar cada vez mais longe, com a certeza de que se eu não saísse dali naquele momento eu somente pioraria eu me levantei da cadeira, hesitante, percebendo que minhas pernas pareciam não terem forças para me sustentarem.

- Senhor Potter o que pensa que esta fazendo?

Cada vez mais longe.

Cada vez mais fraco.

Cada vez pior.

Morrendo.

A ultima coisa que eu tive consciência antes de tudo se tornar negro foi Hermione gritando meu nome.

* * *

Quando soube que Harry Potter era um Inccubus e que estava morrendo ele soube que tinha que descobrir meios de usar essa informação a meu favor.

Por isso na semana seguinte ao dia que tinha falado com o padrinho passara toda a semana trancafiado na biblioteca, entrando e saindo escondido da Seção Probibida, procurando dados que livros comuns não possuiriam.

Tinha achado a informação que queria dois dias antes, só não achava que teria que revelá-la tão cedo. Afinal, o desmaio de Potter não era algo esperado.

Quando viu o grifinorio desabar na aula de Poções, a face tão pálida quando possível ele não soube se ficava preocupado ou horrorizado.

Preocupado, porque, Potter estava realmente morrendo e a morte do garoto representava muito mais do que um velório choroso, sua morte significaria o fim da guerra, a dominação de Voldemort, a morte de outras centenas de pessoas e principalmente, o fim de uma constante em sua vida, ele.

E horrorizado porque desmaiar era um dos últimos sintomas antes do garoto acertar as contas com o criador, o que só podia significar que Potter já sabia que ia morrer a quase um mês e não tinha feito nada a respeito, ridículo!

Mas quando viu o garoto desmaiado ser levado as pressas para enfermaria, uma terceira emoção surgiu em Draco: determinação.

Ele ia salvar Harry Potter e ele sabia como.

Quando acordou eu já sabia exatamente onde estava, estivera ali tantas vezes que reconheceria aquele teto branco mesmo que tivesse salpicado de bosta de dragão. Eu estava na enfermaria, de novo.

Eu tentei me levantar, talvez beber um copo de água, mas assim que eu pus os pés no chão aquela estranha fome voltou a me assolar.

Mas dessa vez ela doía, como se alguém estivesse me espancando em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo como se agulhas em brasa estivesse sendo enfiadas debaixo das minhas unhas e meu escalpo estivesse sendo arrancado, e ainda assim era uma dor incorpórea, como se nada disse estivesse acontecendo comigo. Era como se a fome fosse tanta que ela estivesse devorando sua própria alma.

Caiu de joelhos no chão, gritando, mas o som que saiu de sua boca não era humano.

Entrou na enfermaria pisando em ovos, não poderia deixar que Madame Promfrey o visse, receberia uma detenção por estar fora da cama fora do horário e não conseguiria realizar o que tinha vindo fazer.

Olhou os leitos esperando encontrar a figura desmaiada de Potter, mas o que viu o fez recuar vários passos, um grito preso em sua garganta.

Levantando-se lentamente do chão estava a forma demoníaca do moreno, os cabelos longos, as tatuagens carmesim, as presas, as garras, os chifres e as incríveis asas, tudo formando um quadro assustador que parecia atrair seus olhos somente para ele, numa sedução selvagem incomparável.

Percebendo-o ali o demônio passou a língua pelos lábios, como que antecipando uma ótima refeição e Draco tremeu, o medo tomando sua alma, recuando dois passos a medida que Potter avançava um.

Potter estava tão fraco que não conseguiu manter o controle quando seu corpo se transformara, e agora o lado incontrolável do garoto queria comer, o que significava que ele não pararia ate rasgar alguém no meio com as poderosas garras capazes de roubar a energia vital dos outros da pior maneira, e no momento, a única vitima ali era ele!

Soltou um gemido assustado quando suas costas bateram na porta, não tinha para onde fugir, com as mãos tremulas tentou achar a maçaneta, sair da enfermaria e correr para seu quarto, onde era seguro, mas nesses poucos segundos em que tateava desesperado pela saída foi o suficiente para que Potter lhe alcançasse.

Ele achou que tentaria fugir, que gritaria, se contorceria e bateria no outro, na vã tentativa de escapar, mas quando aquelas estranhas asas lhe envolveram o corpo como numa quente abraço ele parou, era como se toda sua força de vontade tivesse sido levada embora, como se tivesse entrado num transe onde nada importava, nem mesmo sua vida, num transe onde morrer naqueles braços parecia certo.

Então quando Potter suspendeu seu braço, as garras apontadas para seu pescoço tudo que conseguiu falar foi:

- Potter...

E então, o outro parou.

_- Potter..._

O pedido quase mudo serviu como uma trava.

O demônio deu três passos para trás, parecendo perdido e Draco viu espantado, os olhos antes negros brilharem em verde.

- Potter – Draco chamou, indo hesitante na direção do outro, agora que percebeu que ele estava novamente no controle.

- FIQUE LONGE! – o grito desesperado fez Draco pular no lugar, a voz demoníaca e as lágrimas velozes contrastando lindamente – toda vez que estou nessa forma algo acontece, eu quase matei o Carlinhos e agora quase te matei.

- Potter!

Era uma cena inusitada, ver Harry Potter tão frágil fez seus olhos encherem-se de lagrimas involuntárias, o garoto parecia tão perdido, confuso e frágil que fazia despertar nele um instinto de proteção, onde ele o abraçaria, e o esconderia do mundo.

- Potter, olhe para mim, não vai matar ninguém, está na forma demoníaca e ainda sim no controle vê? Talvez tenha o perdido por um tempo, mas o recuperou antes de me matar, não vai machucar ninguém!

- Eu sou mesmo patético não é? – Draco queria negar veementemente, dizer que o outro era a pessoa mais corajosa que já tinha conhecido, embora talvez precisasse ser um pouquinho mais pratico, mas sentiu que devia deixar o outro falar – chorando na frente do inimigo, tolo demais para me preocupar que agora você sabe meu segredo porque a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é que eu quase te matei.

- Mas não matou – dando mais um passo em direção ao garoto suspirou quando o viu se afastar acuado – olhe para mim, olhe para mim, eu estou bem, você não me machucou – mas o garoto continuava se afastando, achando talvez que se ficasse perto demais voltaria a atacá-lo – Harry, eu confio em você!

Ele estremeceu quando os olhos verdes fixaram em si após essa fala e viu fascinado como a forma demoníaca do Inccubus dava lugar para a tão bela forma humana.

Pegando o moreno pelo braço Draco conduziu-o de volta a cama, onde o deitou confortavelmente.

O grifinorio passou o braço por cima dos olhos, num sinal de cansaço e depois sorriu sarcástico.

- Estou ferrado não é? Agora você vai contar para todo mundo o que eu sou, afinal o que fazia aqui Malfoy?

- Contar para todo mundo e perder o meu ás na manga? Eu não sou tão burro Potter!

- Claro, como eu não pensei nisso, imagino que se você contar isso para Voldemort ele te torna seu braço direito! – Quase imediatamente o sorriso que brincava nos lábios de Draco sumiu, e Harry que observava o loiro somente por um olho notou – o que?

- Eu não sou um comensal da morte Potter e eu nunca vou ser – perante o olhar incrédulo do moreno ele continou – Voldemort quase matou minha mãe, não posso me unir aquele louco, para falar a verdade eu me uni a Ordem a quase uma semana! Se você não acredita pergunta pro velhote, ele vai te confirmar.

O silencio que caiu entre eles foi constrangedor e Draco se mexeu incomodado, e num ímpeto de acabar com aquela situação ele falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente:

- Está morrendo não é?

- O que? – os olhos arregalados mostravam que o outro não esperava por isso.

- Vamos lá Potter, você é um Inccubus, e esta doendo, eu não vejo outra opção se não estar morrendo por falta de sexo! – ele disse, esquecendo ''acidentalmente'' que sabia daquilo tudo porque ouvira o próprio grifinorio falando.

- Não conte a ninguém ok?

- Eu já disse que não vou! Você não é o único que tem segredos Potter! O que pensa em fazer sobre essa situação?

- Eu não sei, morrer? Eu nem vou achar tão estranho assim, não depois de ter um conversa civilizada com Draco Malfoy!

- Você tem outras opções alem dessa Potter, você pode transar com alguém!

- É, e matar ela!

- Ou não! – os olhos verdes se voltaram para si, e Draco soube que tinha toda a atenção do garoto para ele – e se eu disser para você que tem uma forma de transar com alguém e não matá-lo?

- Como? – a esperança brilhando por detrás do olhos verdes quase fez Draco se sentir mal em fazer o que pretendia, mas a hesitação logo desapareceu, não importava se iria usar ou não o outro, afinal, de um jeito ou de outro aquilo salvaria a Potter também.

- Outro Inccubus! Ele não morreria e você também não!

- Claro, e onde eu vou achar outro como eu? – o moreno perguntou descrente, e sorrindo Draco fez algo que Harry nunca esperaria, montou em cima dele.

Harry prendeu a respiração quando sentiu Draco em cima de si, uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo, as mãos estrategicamente pousadas no seu tronco, o próprio tronco perto o bastante para fazê-lo sentir o calor do outro, mas longe o suficiente para querer tê-lo mais próximo, e Harry corou quando sentiu seu _amiguinho_ reagir.

- Malfoy, o que esta fazen..wow! – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase já que o loiro escolhera aquele momento em especial para roçar nele

- E se eu disser que tem um Inccubus muito mais perto do que você imagina – Draco sussurrou na orelha de Harry e sorriu satisfeito ao vê-lo estremecer – e se eu disse que tem um Inccubus bem aqui.

Harry precisou de alguns segundos para entender a frase, já que ficava difícil raciocinar com o loiro, alvo de seu desejo a semanas, mordendo tão deliciosamente seu pescoço.

- V-Você? – ele perguntou depois de uma mordia particularmente dolorosamente, que provavelmente deixaria marca.

- Sim, Potter, eu! – ele concordou, antes de se apoderar da boca de Harry como se ela fosse sua prioridade.

Harry arregalou os olhos e tentou empurrar o outro para longe, mas assim que uma língua ousada lhe invadiu a boca ele gemeu e cedeu, puxando o outro para mais perto, puxando os cabelos platinados com força enquanto as mãos arranhavam-lhe as costas, era um beijo ávido, sem carinho ou amor, somente desejo e luxuria, onde as línguas travavam uma batalha por dominação e as mãos tentavam deixar mais marcas do que recebia.

Mas quando o ar faltou e eles tiveram que se afastar buscando por ele que Harry percebeu o que tinha feito e empurrou Draco de cima de si.

- Eu nunca vou dormir com você Malfoy! – ele disse tentando soar firme, embora a respiração ofegante não permitisse isso.

- Então você morre Potter, mas é sua escolha!

E diante do olhar chocado do moreno Malfoy deixou a enfermaria, um sorriso satisfeito brincando nos lábios.

* * *

**N/A: **NOSSA, esse deve ter sido o cap mais longo que eu escrevi, mas valeu a pena, afinal:

ELES SE PEGARAAAM! eéééééé! Nossa, essa cena na enfermaria foi a primeira cena que eu pensei e a cena que deu origem a fic, entao ela é muito importante para mim

foi como voces imaginaram? ahn? ahn?

e alguem esperava que Draco fizesse isso? ou todos pensavam que ele ia tentar seduzir o harry? gente, nao tinha tempo, harry ta morrendo!

a todos que comentaram, valeu minhas lindas! amo voces e se querem o outro cap mais rapido, jah sabem

**R E V I E W**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter nao me pertence, ou voces acham que se fosse eu que tivesse escrito aquele epilogo do demonio existiria?

**Chapter 6:**

Harry sentiu a presença deles antes mesmo de eles abrirem as portas.

O sentimento de preocupação, de dor, de amizade, aquilo emanava deles como o cheiro de uma bela flor, e mesmo quando eles entraram e sentaram-se ao seu lado, ele não suspendeu a cabeça, porque diante de tão belas rosas, ele se sentia uma planta carnívora.

- Você esta bem?

E aquilo foi como uma alavanca para um ataque, quantas vezes já tinha ouvido essa pergunta nas ultimas semanas? Incontáveis vezes, e a resposta era sempre a mesma, mas ele não estava bem, ele era um demônio agora, um que precisava matar alguém para sobreviver, um demônio que tinha nos ombros a responsabilidade por todo um povo, um adolescente que não tinha sua adolescência e alguém que perdeu sua infância quanto tinha um ano de idade.

E então ele riu, num ataque de histeria ele riu, porque sabia que lagrimas não eram mais suficientes para lhe limpar a alma.

- Harry?

- Eu não estou bem Hermione – e então, olhando para os olhos castanhas da amiga, ele disse aquilo que já cansara de esconder deles – estou morrendo.

- O que? – ele poderia rir da careta de Rony se a situação não fosse tão dramática.

- Eu estava feliz sabe, eu só conseguia pensar ''Sirius tinha me dado o melhor dos presentes, agora eu tinha uma espada estilosa e uma arma para matar Voldi'', pareceria perfeito se a maldição da espada não estivesse me matando aos poucos e Malfoy não fosse o único a poder me salvar.

- Harry, do que você esta falando?

- Eu nunca quis matar ninguém Hermione, e ainda assim quase matei Carlinhos e você, quando descobri que as lendas trouxas eram apenas lendas, e que um Inccubus não precisa matar aqueles de que se alimentam eu realmente fiquei feliz, mas toda lenda tem sua origem não é?

- Harry, o que...

- Energia vital humana é para nós Inccubus, o mesmo que comida é pra vocês, vocês morrem se ficar muito tempo sem comida e eu morro se não me alimentar direito, foi por isso que ataquei vocês naquela noite, na noite do meu despertar, meu eu Inccubus estava faminto e o único modo de conseguir o que eu queria alem de sexo era retalhando alguém com minhas garras, mas quando eu fiquei finalmente satisfeito, imaginei que sexo me bastaria, então eu descubro que a primeira pessoa com que farei sexo morrerá, eu não quero isso Mione, mas morrerei se não o fizer.

- Oh Harry – ele sentiu os braços da amiga o envolverem num abraço apertado e a mão de Rony pousar em seu ombro num conforto mais gentil.

Se as lagrimas não poderiam mais lhe limpar a alma, então porque elas insistiam em derramar-se de seus olhos?

- E agora amigão? O que faremos?

- Malfoy, ele é minha única chance!

- O que?

Ele não queria, mas não agüentaria esconder deles outra coisa, então contou em poucas palavras o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

- Malfoy é um Inccubus? – Ronald perguntou, perplexo.

- Um meio Inccubus, acho, como eu!

- Mas como isso é possível? Ele se gabou de seu sangue puro, como poderia ser uma criatura das trevas? – Hermione perguntou, obviamente confusa.

- Eu também não entendi muito bem, mas se ele estiver falando a verdade, é a única maneira que tenho para manter minha vida.

- Isso não pode ser verdade cara, deve ser tudo uma armadilha, um plano para abaixar sua guarda e te pegar desprevenido.

- Eu também pensei Ron, mas eu já não tenho nada a perder não é? Mesmo se for uma armadilha, acabarei morrendo de qualquer jeito.

- Não! Deve ter um jeito cara, sempre tem! – Rony agarrou-lhe os ombros, numa tentativa desesperada de se prender a alguma coisa.

- Está certo Ron, sempre temos uma escolha, o problema é que a única que está se apresentando para mim é a morte!

- Harry... – mas o olhar que parecia tão sentido logo se tornou determinado, e Harry quase sorriu ao ver a antiga Hermione na sua frente – eu vou pesquisar isso agora, se for verdade que um meio Succubus ou meio Inccubus pode te salvar então basta acharmos um que esteja disposto a lhe ajudar, vamos Ron!

Harry sorriu quando viu Hermione arrastar Rony para fora da enfermaria, garra fazendo seus olhos brilharem, mas ele sabia que não tinha muito tempo.

Sabia que achar um Inccubus demoraria mais tempo do que ele podia agüentar, e que Malfoy era sim, sua ultima esperança.

Sendo assim, então, ele faria sua própria pesquisa, mas diferente de Hermione, ele iria direto à fonte.

* * *

Sorte com certeza não era algo que fazia parte de sua vida. Pelo menos da sua vida escolar.

Tinha ficado dois dias internado na enfermaria, apenas que, para quando saísse, retornasse as masmorras, e olha só, a aula já estava pela metade agora. Snape com certeza arrancar-lhe-ia a pele com o mais doloroso dos feitiços.

- Senhor Potter, vejo que decidiu nos presentear com sua ilustre presença. – a voz cortante do mestre de poções tirou a atenção da turma de seus caldeirões para o Inccubus – espero que não desmaie hoje também!

- Vou fazer um esforço – Harry respondeu sarcástico, controlando para que não se transformasse ali mesmo e quem sabe conseguisse a tão preciosa energia vital do corpo destroçado de Snape.

- Já que chegou no meio da aula, não fará a poção, sente-se ao lado do Sr. Malfoy e o ajude nos ingredientes.

- Sim _senhor._

_- _Preciso de mais um pinhão Potter, se você puder... – o sorrisinho superior que Malfoy ostentou o fez ter vontade de talvez – talvez – destroçar o corpo loiro – e maravilhoso – do sonserino.

- Claro.

Arg, o idiota lhe tirava do serio! Mas pelo menos, se embrenhando no armário de ingredientes, ele poderia pegar emprestado – roubar era uma palavra muito forte – o que ele queria do estoque particular de Snape, era apenas fingir um escorregão e...

- Potter! Espero que não esteja pensar em destruir minha masmorra! – Snape esbravejou quando o barulho dos vidrinhos chacoalhando se fez ouvir.

- Imagina senhor!

Ah, tinha sido tão fácil.

- Eu nunca faria isso de uma maneira tão sutil – ele concluiu quando já estava longe o bastante do morcego.

Agora só precisaria de um tempo a sós com Malfoy.

* * *

A mão envolvendo-lhe a boca foi a única coisa que o impediu de gritar quando sentiu-se ser puxado bruscamente para uma sala vazia.

- Potter? QUE DIABOS ESTAVA PENSANDO? – ele gritou imediatamente após o moreno ter o libertado.

- Precisamos conversar. – o outro respondeu, a silhueta parecendo brilhar na estranha fumaça que dançava pela sala.

- Claro, marca um horário – mas nem mesmo a cara de desprezo do loiro intimidou Harry e este o segurou rapidamente quando Draco fez menção de sair.

- Você é mesmo um Inccubus?

- Um meio inccubus – a resposta imediata veio quase ao mesmo tempo do som da porta se trancando.

Aquela resposta fez Harry recuar um passo, soltando o pulso do sonserino, enquanto o dito cujo arregalava os olhos devido sua estranha sinceridade.

- Mas como...?

- Potter, o que você fez comigo?

- O que você disse era verdade, pode mesmo me salvar? – as perguntas feitas no mesmo momento se misturaram numa confusão de vozes.

- RESPONDA! – o visível descontrole do loiro sempre tão fechado fez Harry dar mais um passo para trás, antes de dar corajosamente, dois para frente, um sorrisinho sacana brincando pela face pálida.

- Veritasserum gasoso, convenientemente roubado do estoque particular de Snape. – e estranhamente aquilo pareceu aliviar a raiva de Draco, que sorriu seu costumeiro sorrido de meia boca.

- Muito sonserino da sua parte Potter.

- Obrigado Malfoy – Harry sorriu, antes que uma tontura o forçasse a escorregar até cair sentado no chão.

- Meu Deus, Potter, você está bem? – a mascara de indiferença sonserina de Dracou caiu para dar lugar a uma evidente preocupação quando a palidez do moreno tornou-se ainda pior e diante daquela cena tão peculiar a única coisa que Harry conseguiu fazer foi rir, embora isso lhe desse vontade de vomitar – do que esta rindo?

- Você – diante da cara de confusão do loiro, Harry prosseguiu, estimulado pelo veritasserum que ainda estava no ar – eu nunca esperei ver tantas faces suas alem da típica de sonserino malvado.

- Bem, já dizia o poeta que se você quer descobrir o que uma pessoa não é por dentro é só olhar para o que ela mostra por fora, aposto que você tem mais lados do que o de grifinorio bobão. – Draco brincou enquanto sentava-se no chão ao lado do moreno.

- É, talvez eu tenha mesmo – Harry riu, e encostando seu rosto no ombro do loiro prosseguiu, ignorando o obvio desconforto do sonserino – como é possível? Quero dizer, você ser um Inccubus.

- Minha mãe, você sabe, Narcissa, é estéril – Draco contou, sem se importar se era o veritasserum ou sua própria vontade falando – nem ela ou Lucius sabiam antes de se casarem, mas com a obvia dificuldade em engravidar eles desconfiaram e bem...você sabe, o casamento se prejudicou, minha mãe foi passar uma temporada longe e Lucius arranjou uma amante, uma Succubus, que engravidou e me deixou para ele criar, ninguém nunca desconfiou que não sou filha de Narcissa, afinal ninguém nunca a viu grávida, a única coisa que sabem é que quando ela voltou da França, tinha um bebê recém nascido na mansão, e bom, eu sou realmente parecido com meu pai, então...

- E seus poderes? – Harry perguntou, sabendo que continuar no assunto sobre a verdadeira maternidade do outro não seria de longe agradável.

- Mamãe fez um ritual mágico de adoção, eu sou um Black magicamente, nesse mesmo ritual, ela junto com o pai e o professor Snape selaram meu lado demoníaco, que só pode ser libertado com a ajuda de outro Inccubus ou uma Succubus.

- Alguém como eu! – Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sentindo-se cansado demais para continuar falando.

- Não precisava ser você Potter, mas eu sinto que não tenho escolha e você também não, quando descobri que estava morrendo soube que precisava fazer algo para impedir isso, você é a esperança do mundo bruxo, e agora, minha esperança, não posso deixá-lo morrer, além disso isso me ajudaria também não é? Com você saudável e eu fazendo uso de meus poderes até mesmo o lado da luz se beneficiaria, já que poderia contar com dois demônios incrivelmente poderosos. É bom pra todo mundo!

- É, é mesmo!

- Sério? – Draco perguntou incrédulo, nunca achou que o outro concordaria assim tão facilmente.

- Eu vou fazer isso Draco, vou dormir com você, e então lutaremos por nossa liberdade – Draco sorriu e fechou os olhos, suspirando, quando os lábios de Harry encostaram nos seus, num beijo casto, que selava a promessa de novos tempos.

* * *

GENTE! está chegaaaaaaaaaaando voces-sabem-o-que!

Desde já eu me desculpo pelos erros de portugues, escrevi esse cap nas pressas, apenas para nao deixar de postar nessa epoca de carnaval e mal tive tempo de ler novamente e tirar os erros mais aparentes.

se querem logo o prox cap e todas as emoçoes presentes neles já sabem né?

**R E V I E W**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: O cap contem LEMON!**

O beijo começou lento, hesitante, forçado. As conseqüências daquele ato martelando suas mentes jovens, os corpos rígidos e as mãos paradas representando o temor sobre o que estava em jogo: poder, controle, liberdade.

- Isso não vai dar certo! – Draco rosnou, se afastando.

- Hey, para onde fugiu sua confiança? – Harry perguntou, tentando esconder no sarcasmo o próprio nervosismo. Draco rosnou e com um sorriso, ele resolveu continuar – quero dizer, você parecia bastante confiante quando me atacou na enfermaria.

- Eu não te ataquei! – a única resposta de Harry foi suspender uma sobrancelha – você estava doente – Draco disse baixinho, admitindo a derrota.

- Oh, então se eu ainda estivesse doente você me atacaria aqui e agora e faria dar certo? – Draco virou-se, pronto para mandar o outro a merda quando notou o sorriso sarcástico no rosto do grifinorio. Potter estava brincando come ele! Mas a irritação logo se transformou em um arrepio de desejo quando o sarcasmo no sorriso se transformou em luxuria e os olhos verdes varreram seu corpo de cima a baixo. Harry voltou a falar, sua voz soando baixa, rouca, sedutora – mas deixa eu te contar um segredinho _Draco_ – o citado voltou a estremecer quando sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelos braços fortes do moreno enquanto este praticamente gemia seu nome.

- Sim? – ele ronronou de um jeito que mais tarde sabia que negaria com todas suas forças, mas que agora não conseguia evitar, não quando Harry estava se roçando de maneira tão pecaminosa nele.

- Quando o outro está saudável e retribui, as coisas se tornam infinitivamente melhores!

E aquele sussurro carregado de promessas foi o estopim para Draco finalmente perder o controle, empurra Harry – pronto para abusar de seu corpinho sarada – que caiu em uma...cama?

- Ora, ora, parece que alguém aqui está pensando em ''besteirinhas'' – Harry riu ao espionar a nova decoração.

O local que antes parecia uma sala abandonada, agora tinha se transformada num grande quarto que era ocupado quase completamente pela enorme cama circular de edredom e travesseiros num provocante tom de vermelho. As paredes num tom de creme tinham um ar sedutor produzido pelas inúmeras velas colocadas por toda a extensão delas e por fim, e o que fez Harry soltar uma sonora gargalhada, um espelho no teto.

- Oh sim, alguém está pensando em ''besteirinhas''.

- Mas como...?

- Em que andar você estava antes de eu te puxar para cá Draco? – de novo aquele gemido que fez Draco precisar pensar mais tempo do que o necessário para responder ao moreno.

- No sétimo e...oh! Você pensou em tudo!

- Não Dray – e se seu nome já lhe causava arrepios, o apelido fez seu membro, já desperto, latejar – você pensou! – o olhar maliciosa do grifinorio sobre a nova decoração deu ainda mais sentido a frase.

- E eu estava pensando em aproveitar.

Subindo na cama lentamente, Draco postou-se em cima de Harry e desta vez o beijo iniciado foi caloroso, quente, luxurioso.

As línguas, curiosas, se encontraram rapidamente e, brincalhonas, passaram a explorar a boca do outro, tentando em vão tomar o controle sobre o outro, numa deliciosa batalha que nenhum dos dois jamais venceria.

As mãos de Harry agarraram o cabelo loiro, puxando sua boca para ainda mais perto, os dedos deslizando pelos fios claros e comprovando o que a maioria das garotas queriam saber, que sim, eles eram incrivelmente macios.

As de Draco se esgueiraram por debaixo da camisa do grifinorio e lhe subiram o tecido, acariciando a lateral do corpo do moreno antes de arrancá-la por cima da cabeça morena.

- Alguem está com pressa aqui! – Harry falou em um tom jacoso, mas se planejava continuar tirando com a cara do loiro, calou-se quando o mesmo abocanhou um de seus mamilos, enquanto acariciava o outro.

Quando o mamilo estava intumescido, Draco dedicou suas atenções ao outro e Harry precisou morder os lábios com força para evitar gemer alto, o que fez Draco rir e, subindo, foi beijando e ocasionalmente mordendo cada pedaçinho de pele que encontrava, mas quando sugou o lóbulo de orelha morena Harry não conseguiu se conter, soltando um gemido baixo.

- Ora, ora, olha só que descobrimos aqui! – Draco riu, repetindo o gesto o que fez Harry voltar a gemer, dessa vez mais alto.

O moreno, entretanto, não respondeu a provocação e usando de força que desconhecia, agarrou o loiro pela cintura, virando-o e postando por cima. Ao ver o outro tão inconvenientemente vestido, tirou rapidamente a blusa branca de dentro da calça do uniforme e praticamente arrebentou todos os botões na ânsia de livrá-lo da camisa.

- Quem está com pressa agora? – Draco perguntou, os olhos brilhando em desejo e diversão, enquanto ajudava Harry a tirar o que restara de sua blusa.

- Cale a boca – Harry rosnou logo antes de tomar a boca do loiro em um beijo agressivo que Draco não se fez de rogado em corresponder.

Descendo numa trilha de beijos Harry repetiu em Draco o mesmo que o loiro tinha feito em si, apenas por tempo suficiente para fazer o sonserino gemer.

Continuou descendo até alcançar-lhe o umbigo, onde imitou com a língua o que planejava fazer mais tarde.

Aproveitando a distração do loiro Harry lhe abriu o cinto e He desceu a calça e a cueca, roçando, propositalmente, a mão no membro ereto do loiro que, incapaz de se conter, gemeu alto.

E ali, nu em sua frente Draco nunca tinha sido tão bonito. Levantando o olhar ele fitou os olhos, sempre tão cinzentos, ainda mais escurecidos pelo desejo, o rosto vermelho e boca entreaberta, um gemido mudo perdido entre os lábios tentadores.

Com prazer, retornou a atenção para o corpo tentador. A pele de Draco era sensível, e os menores beijos, lambidas ou chupões o deixavam em brasa.

Com pressa Draco empurrou as calças de Harry com os pés e o moreno não se negou em ajudar o outro em sua tarefa prazerosa.

Quando os corpos se encontraram pela primeira vez sem o impedimento de roupas Draco gemeu e arqueou o corpo, perdido num mar de sensações. Quando os membros se roçaram, ambos gemeram alto e Harry não parou para respirar, aumentando a fricção enquanto ia e vinha rapidamente, fazendo ele mesmo e o loiro gemer, e os gemidos dele era como música para o moreno, música produzida pela melhor das orquestras, numa sinfonia de desejos que sempre acertavam as notas e ele gemeu de novo, sem se importar com as unhas afiadas que arranhavam suas costas.

Entretanto antes que qualquer um pudesse chegar a satisfação fina, Draco inverteu as posições e os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram diante da visão a sua frente: as tatuagens escarlates em forma de raio tinham surgido por toda a extensão do corpo moreno e a pele parecia brilhar como se a própria lua a iluminasse e embora a transformação tivesse se limitado a isso, fazia Harry parecer tão gostoso e selvagem que Draco precisou se controlar para não gemer somente por causa disso, mas controlou-se, estava farto de ser somente ele a gemer, dessa vez seria o demônio embaixo de si que perderia o controle

Com uma tranqüilidade sem tamanho foi descendo beijos pelo corpo do moreno, até chegar em sua virilha que foi veementemente ignorada – além de um suave sopro na glande avermelhada – ainda descendo o loiro foi arranhando com dentes e unhas cada parte das coxas firmes que podia alcançar até chegar aos és, onde sugou o dedão direito numa previa do pretendia fazer.

No caminho de volta, as mãos pálidas percorreram a pare interna das coxas ornamentadas em vermelho, a respiração do demônio ficou entrecortada e uma das mãos se perdeu nos cabelos claros.

Devagar, Draco beijou a base do membro rígido, enquanto a mão passava pelo ventre lentamente, sentindo-o contrair de prazer. Sorrindo com o resultado dos seus atos e sem conseguir resistir por muito mais tempo, abocanhou a glande e sugou forte, enquanto ouvia satisfeito o grito que ecoou no quarto. Estimulado pela reação e tendo como combustível os gritos do moreno, a boca de Draco quase parecia ter vida própria, enquanto subia e descia, mordendo, beijando e sugando aquele falo pulsante.

Enquanto os quadris de Harry procuravam involuntariamente por ainda mais contato, arremetendo contra a boca do loiro, os cabelos claros foram mais uma vez agarrados, forçando a cabeça para baixo mais uma vez Draco soube que o grifinorio estava próximo ao fim quando todo o corpo do outro se contraiu, por isso sua surpresa quando sentiu uma mão sapeca acariciar-lhe o membro teso de desejo, uma, duas, três vezes e decidido a não perder aquele batalha sugou com força uma vez mais antes de sentir o moreno se derramar em sua boca, rindo, sorveu o liquido amargo até a ultima gota.

Tomou a boca de Harry em um beijo, forçando-o a provar de seu próprio gosto e se derramou logo depois nas mãos do moreno que nunca parou de lhe estimular.

Mas se achou que teria trégua se enganou completamente quando Harry – que milagrosamente já estava recuperado – voltou a se posicionar em cima de Draco e afastando suas pernas rapidamente o penetrou em um único movimento rápido, arrancando um novo e alto gemido de Draco.

- Você pode até tentar, mas eu ainda sou o demônio aqui Draco – Harry gemeu no ouvido do loiro, enquanto o deixava se acostumar com a invasão.

- Claro senhor demônio gostosão, agora, será que dá para fazer o favor? – sabendo que aquele era o modo do outro de dizer que podia se mover Harry riu.

- Já que você pediu com tanto carinho...

Harry brincou antes de se empurrar novamente contra o loiro, fazendo ambos gemerem, não demorou muito para que aumentasse a força das estocadas, o som do choque entre os corpos sendo a única coisa audível além dos gemidos que se tornavam cada vez mais altos, as respirações entrecortadas e os sussurros pervertidos.

Harry nunca sentira-se tão vivo antes enquanto via Draco entregando-se daquele jeito, sem se importar se eram de casas rivais ou não, se ele era um Malfoy ou não. O corpo de Draco respondia a todos os seus movimentos, e ele gostava disso, gostava de como se sentia amado pelo corpo de Draco.

Draco abriu os olhos, que nem mesmo percebera ter fechado antes e suspirou alto ao ver sua imagem no imenso espelho que ocupava o teto, vendo enquanto Harry se empurrava contra ele, uma, duas, três vezes mais. Assistiu com uma curiosidade quase ingênua o prazer que cada corpo parecia exalar e poderia ficar ali, assistindo fascinado o encaixe perfeito entre seus corpos se seus olhos não tivesse voltado a se fechar quando Harry tomou sua boca na dele, num beijo doce.

E foi, ainda de olhos fechados que chegaram juntos ao orgasmo e se Draco ou mesmo Harry tivesse olhado para cima naquele momento veriam quando dois imensos pares de asas, uma negra e outra branca se encontraram e se abraçaram e mesmo se tivessem visto não teriam se importado, porque naquele momento a única coisa com que se importavam era com o sentimento de completude que podiam sentir ali, nos braços do outro.

**SAIU! SAIU! SAIU! O LEMON SAIU MEU POVO *dancinha da vitória***

**Depois de mais de um mes de pesquisa para deixar essa cena perfeita cá está ela! 4 quentes paginas de word destinada puro e exclusivamente a pegação quente e desavergonhada!**

**uhhuuuuuuuuul!**

**Então para quem leu e acha que eu mereço, já sabem né?**

**R E V I E W (ieeba)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

A xícara de café parou no meio do caminho para sua boca e seus olhos se espreitaram ao ver o grupinho que passava agora pelas portas do grande salão.

Draco Malfoy nunca teve tantas fãs como parecia ter hoje e ele definitivamente nunca tinha se importado tanto como parecia o fazer hoje. Ele queria ir até aquelas garotas assanhadas e arrancar-lhe os olhos com as próprias mãos, e mesmo assim não conseguia se impedir de pensar que ele entendia exatamente o que elas pensavam: Malfoy estava deslumbrante.

Diferente do que tinha lhe acontecido, a transformação do loiro em Inccubus não tinha alterado sua aparência - bem, talvez seu cabelo, que parecia ter assumido um corte menos reto, com a franja jogada para o lado quase que por acidente - mas nem mesmo a duplicata de seu brinco, agora pendurado na orelha esquerda do loiro parecia conter por completo o brilho que ele liberava.

E se aquelas garotas estavam assim apenas com aquilo, não conseguia imaginar como elas reagiriam ao vê-lo sem nenhuma espécie de restrintor, ou melhor, na sua forma demoníaca...um arrepio subiu por sua espinha ao lembrar exatamente como _ele_ tinha reagido.

Como se guiado por seus pensamentos a cabeça do loiro voltou-se para ele, e o sorrisinho malicioso que ele carregava apenas lhe causou outro arrepio.

- Harry, o que _exatamente_ você fez? - a voz chocada da melhor amiga lhe tirou da guerra de olhares que travava e ele suspirou, sem saber se a agradecia ou se a matava por isso.

- O necessário - ele respondeu, antes de silenciosamente se retirar do salão.

_Você não deveria ter feito aquilo!_

Azrael! - a suspresa por ouvir aquela voz familiar depois de tanto tempo fez o grifinorio até mesmo esquecer de conter o grito.

_Não devia ter feito aquilo!_

Do que está falando? – perguntou, dessa vez se lembrando de manter sua voz dentro da própria cabeça e de vestir a máscara de indiferença, não seria muito legal caso alguém passasse pelo corredor e o visse falando sozinho, as pessoas já tendiam a duvidar de sua sanidade até mesmo sem aquilo.

_Transar com o loirinho gostoso, é disso que estou falando!_

"Era isso ou matar uma garota inocente, não é como se eu tivesse outra opção!"

_É claro que você tinha Potter__, e eu tentei te falar, mas você me expulsou da sua cabeça assim que eu mencionei sobre o lobisomem. – _Diante daquilo a única reação que o moreno conseguiu expressar foi um sonoro:

"Ahn?"

_O efeito que você conseguiu com o garoto Malfoy poderia ser obtido através de qualquer outra criatura das trevas, como um vampiro ou um lobisomem, o lado amaldiçoado deles acabaria por proteger o suficiente de sua energia vital para que o individuo sobrevivesse, seu professor não morreria e levando em conta a obvia confiança que vocês nutrem um pelo outro os efeitos colaterais do ato poderiam ser amenizados._

Está falando sério? Eu realmente não precisava...de qualquer jeito eu não conseguiria fazer isso com o Remus, além disso eu nem mesmo sei se ele concordaria e...espera ai, efeitos colaterais?

_Acredite em mim, você não vai gostar do que eu tenho a dizer!_

* * *

Draco estava impaciente, quem Harry Potter achava que era para deixá-lo esperando? Tinham combinado de se encontrar naquela sala há quase meia hora e ele ainda não tinha dado as caras! Aquilo já deixara de ser um dos atrasos elegantes, típicos de um Malfoy, para uma incrível falta de respeito.

Suspirando, Draco se deixou sentar numa cadeira que tinha aparecido magicamente atrás dele – abençoada seja a sala precisa – quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ele não estava realmente incomodado pelo atraso de Potter, mas sim pelo fato dele o estar deixando sozinho com aquele lobisomem!

Espiando pelo canto dos olhos, Draco notou que o homem se mantinha na mesma posição que adotara desde que chegara na sala, preguiçosamente sentado num sofá lendo o livro que tinha em mãos. Lupin não parecia nem mesmo se lembrar de sua presença. O que era um sacrilégio, porque ele se fazia ciente de cada respiração do lobisomem, afinal, por mais constrangedor que isso parecesse Draco estava morrendo de vergonha!

Ele ainda lembrava-se em detalhes de como costumava tratar o professor em seu terceiro ano, maltratando-o apenas por ele ser um mestiço das roupas remendadas. Como se ele tivesse moral para falar do professor, suas roupas podiam esteiras, mas seu sangue era tão dividido quando o do homem no sofá.

E agora ele estava preso ali com ele, com vergonha demais para pedir desculpas pelas suas ações infantis. E era tudo culpa de Potter! Estava prestes a se levantar e ir arrastar o moreno até ali pelos cabelos quando pareceu sentir a presença dele se aproximando segundos antes do grifinório entrar ofegante na sala.

- Preciso falar com você! – ele ofegou, as mãos pousadas nos joelhos enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu sei! É por isso que marcamos de nos encontrar aqui há meia hora, mas um certo alguém decidiu que ia me fazer de idiota não é?

- Eu não te fiz de idiota! É que coisas aconteceram...

- E isso por acaso te dá o direito de me fazer ficar esperando você como um idiota lufa lufa? Diferente do resto do mundo,minha vida não roda ao redor do seu umbigo Potter!

- PORQUE ISSO SERIA MUITO HUMILHANTE NÃO É? COMO UM MALFOY VOCÊ TERIA QUE FAZER O MEU MUNDO RODAR AO SEU REDOR, E NÃO AO CONTRÁRIO!

- PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ GRITANDO COMIGO? – Draco perguntou emburrado e Harry arregalou os olhos à pergunta, como se aquilo tivesse lhe despertado de um sono que ele não havia reparado ter entrado. De repente o grifinório corou envergonhado e baixou a cabeça.

- Eu estou gritando porque você está com raiva de mim!

- O que? Isso não faz sentido!

- Harry, Arzael disse alguma coisa? – Lupin perguntou, aparentando preocupação e dessa vez quem corou foi Draco. Tinha esquecido completamente do lobisomem e começado uma briga com Potter como se fosse uma criança mimada, ou pior, uma namorada ciumenta!

- Sim, é por isso que eu me atrasei!

- Do que vocês estão falando? Quem é Azrael? – definitivamente uma namorada ciumenta. E sua dignidade ia desaparecendo cada vez mais.

Lupin e Harry se entreolharam preocupados e após um aceno de cabeça, o moreno se voltou pra ele.

- É melhor você sentar Draco, é uma longa história!

* * *

- Você tem uma espada amaldiçoada! Então é por isso que você é um Inccubus!

- Sim

- E você tem uma biblioteca demoníaca falante dentro da sua cabeça.

- Sim.

- E ele te dá conselhos de vez em quando.

- Sim.

- Tipo que conselhos?

_Diz para esse loiro aguado gosto que eu não sou uma biblioteca demoníaca,eu sou um conselheiro demoníaco E um demônio!_

- não vou dizer nada!

- O que? Eu pensei que você tinha dito que ia me contar tudo!

- Eu vou!

_Vai dizer ou não Potter?_

- Não!

- Tá louco Potter?

-Não!

_Até porque você não tá louco, vo_cê é!

- AH, CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – Harry gritou ensandecido, Draco arregalou os olhos e Remus segurou o riso.

- Azrael tá falando com você também não é? – o lobisomem perguntou acertadamente, o riso preso na garganta.

- Sim! E eu não sei para quem eu respondo!

- Não se preocupe, logo o menino Malfoy também será capaz de me ouvir!

- Ótimo, era ai que eu queria chegar! A questão Draco, é que o Azrael me disse algo bem assustador!

"Segundo ele, o motivo de nós, meio demônios sermos evitados pelas outras criaturas noturnas não é só pelo fato de sermos mestiços! Mas sim por sermos absolutamente atraentes!

Por sermos metade demônios e metade humanos nós temos um efeito avassalador neles, já que nossa parte humana pode alimenta-los e nossa parte demoníaca acaba aumentando seus poderes temporariamente."

Então porque eles nos odeiam? – o loiro perguntou obviamente confuso, se era tão bom para uma criatura das trevas se alimentar de um meio Succubus como eles, então sua espécie não deveria estar sendo caçada e usada como dispensa particular? Há não ser que...

Você entendeu! O problema é que os benefícios não são unilaterais, e os nossos são muito maiores. Quando o corpo de um meio Incubbus ou Succubus entra em contato com o sangue de outra criatura das trevas durante um ato intimo como o sexo ou alimentação, esse meio demônio passa a ter controle quase total sobre o corpo do outro individuo, nós instigamos um sentimento de posse no outro alguém que os força sempre a querer estar junto, nós conseguimos dizer exatamente sua localização se a pessoa estiver num raio de 10km, além de conseguirmos ler a mente dela, mesmo que ela seja mestre em oclumência. Em casos mais extremos até mesmo o compartilhamento de poderes se faz possível. Se envolver com alguém como nós pode ser extremamente prejudicial para qualquer um que preze por sua liberdade.

- Você não está me contando isso apenas para passar a informação não é? – Draco perguntou, o medo fazendo sua espinha gelar.

- Onde eu estou Draco?

- Como assim Potter, você está bem na minha frente.

_- Onde_ eu estou Draco? – Harry voltou a perguntar, e Draco logo notou que aquela não era uma pergunta comum. Fechou os olhos em concentração e não foi preciso mante-los assim por mais de dois segundos para que todo seu sangue fosse drenado de sua face já naturalmente pálida.

- Você está a 13 centímetros e 4 milímetros afastado de mim! Santo Salazar, me diga que isso é temporário Potter!

A cara de agonia do grifinório dizia com todas as letras que aquele também era seu desejo!

* * *

**ME DESCULPEM! ME DESCULPEM! ME DESCULPEM! eu sei que eu demorei! mas a coisa não tava boa pro meu lado esse ultimo ano, eu estava por um triz de desistir da fic quando eu recebi no e-mail um aviso dizendo que alguem a tinha favoritado! Por causa disso eu soube que não podia parar assim!**

**As coisas vão ficar mais complicadass, as aulas da faculdade já começaram e eu não sei quando eu terei tempo de postar novamente, por isso decidi postar esse cap pequenininho e cheios de erros ortograficos como uma especie de compensação! ME DESCULPEM MAIS UMA VEZ!**

**juro que tento voltar no São João, mas não prometo nada!**

**Obrigado a todos aqueles que não desistiram da fic e um beijo para aqueles que por ventura decidirem se arriscar por ela!**

**Amo vocês~~**

**p.s: desespero se soletra A-N-A-T-O-M-I-A**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco estremeceu e quase deixou cair a faca que segurava quando sentiu, pela nona vez, a presença de Potter em sua mente.

- Draco, por favor!

- Que droga Potter, já disse que eu não vou ajudar!

- Mas Draco, minha poção está amarela, a_marela,_ quando deveria estar laranja.

- Bem, problema seu.

Draco respondeu grosseiramente, rompendo a ligação mental que Harry havia criado, não que fosse adiantar muito, já que o moreno poderia criar outra sempre que quisesse. Outro maldito efeito daquela noite...e como que para comprovar isso Harry voltou a falar em sua mente.

- Draco, você é minha ultima esperança, não posso pedir ajuda a Hermione sem que o Snape perceba e minha poção já está ficando verde.

- Bem, isso significa que você vai tirar outro zero, nenhuma grande novidade não é?

O loiro estava prestes a bloqueá-lo de quando o maldito gemeu o seu ponto fraco:

- Dray.

O arrepio que desceu por sua coluna revelou o obvio: ele não iria resistir e Harry sabia disso. O grifinorio já desconfiava como aquele apelido o afetava desde que dormiram juntos e sorriu o _seu_ sorriso de canto de boca quando o 1° contato mental que fizeram confirmou sua duvida.

Lançou um olhar moral ao cretino e quase arremessou a faca que ainda segurava na sua cicatriz quando viu que ele não fazia questão de esconder o sorriso vitorioso que tomara-lhe a face, ao invés disso ele resmungou:

- ok, me diga exatamente tudo o que você fez nesse caldeirão desde o inicio da aula e talvez eu possa salvar alguma coisa.

MALDITO HARRY POTTER!

* * *

O coração de Draco quase saiu para passear quando ele se sentiu puxado de repente pelo braço, mas seu corpo pareceu se acalmar imediatamente quando se chocou com o de Harry.

- Potter!

Quem aquele maldito achava que era? Primeiro o forçava a lhe ajudar na aula de poções, _contra a sua vontade, _e agor_a o_ assusta_va _até a morte no meio do corredor. E claro que sentira que Potter estava ali, devido aquela insuportável conexão, mas imaginara que o moreno estava acompanhado por um dos carrapatos que ele chamava de amigos e não sozinho, para lhe emboscar covardemente.

- Te assustei?

- Não, meu coração só esta acelerado devido a sua ilustre presença atrás de mim – ele desdenhou, virando-se dentro do abraço do grifinorio para que pudesse olhar com raiva para aquele rosto bonito.

- Bem, isso definitivamente aumenta o meu ego.

- O que diabos você quer? – ele perguntou por entre os dentes antes de perder bruscamente o foco quando sentiu os dentes do grifinorio lhe mordiscando o pescoço.

- Bem, eu não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer pela sua ajuda mais cedo e estava me sentindo muito, _muito_ culpado – ele sussurrou na sua orelha antes de abaixar a boca até lá, mordiscando ali também.

- Bem, não precisava já que eu só fiz isso para poder me livrar de você – Draco se amaldiçoou ao notar como sua voz parecia tremula.

- É mesmo? – Harry perguntou, se afastando do seu pescoço e olhando diretamente para ele com seu sorriso mais sacana – então acho melhor deixar você em paz agora já que você _obviamente _não quer minha companhia.

- ótimo! Vá mesmo! O que ainda está fazendo aqui? – Draco perguntou num misto de alivio e decepção.

- Bem, eu iria, mas para isso você precisa soltar minha camisa – Draco corou quando ao descer o olhar notou como sua traidora mão tinha se fechado no uniforme do grifinorio.

- Maldição! – ele gritou, soltando o uniforme do outro como se ele estivesse pegando fogo.

- Dray, você não precisa resistir – Harry falou naquela voz rouca que fazia metade da população feminina de Hogwarts ter sonhos molhados a noite, a outra metade, é claro, sonhava com ele – eu sei que tínhamos combinado que não iríamos mais nos envolver enquanto os efeitos colaterais não passassem, para evitar qualquer tipo de contato sanguíneo e o aumento do prazo da ligação, mas existem muitas formas de _diversão_ que não precisam de um contato mais profundo – Draco arfou quando o moreno colou seu corpo no dele, atritando sua visível ereção em suas coxas enquanto continuava a falar com aquela voz que lhe dav arrepios.

Ele realmente queria mandar Potter a merda e dizer que não precisava de nenhum tipo de diversão com ele, obrigado, mas ter o corpo quente do outro tão perto do seu estava nublando seus sentidos e quando a boca do grifinorio finalmente tomou a sua ele mandou o mundo a merda e decidiu que podia sim estar entediado e precisando se divertir e bem, Harry Potter era um parque temático completo

* * *

_Pronto?_

- Não sei Azrael, esse feitiço parece realmente complexo, e demanda concentração demais e bem, eu não sou conhecido pela minha capacidade de ficar parado pensando.

_Ah, pelas bolas de Merlin Harry, você é um inccubus agora, se concentrar é mais fácil para nós do que para pessoas normais e você sabe os efeitos positivos que seu treinamento vai ter se conseguir fazer isso, já conversamos a respeito, seu lobo bonito está ajudando, mas não é um especialista. Além de ser um péssimo exemplo já que mesmo depois de anos, ainda não conseguiu aceitar o lobo dentro dele._

- Não fale mal do Remus.

_E você não mude de assunto, sabe que pode fazer o feitiço, então porque está teimando tanto._

- Eu vou precisar entrar na forma demoníaca – Harry sussurrou inutilmente, afinal, Azarael estava dentro de sua mente, não a seu lado, o que significava que não importava quão baixo falava ele sempre iria ouvir.

_HA_RRY!_ Já falamos sobre isso, as suas duas péssimas experiências nessa forma foi apenas porque você estava faminto, mas vocês está absolutamente satisfeito agora, o que significa que você estará no controle. Além disso você terá que entrar nessa forma cedo ou tarde, precisará dela para controlar alguns de seus poderes antes de poder usa-los na forma humana._

- Eu sei, mas é...

_Você não confia em mim?_

Ele confiava, confiava com sua vida, Azrael nunca tinha lhe dito nada que não tivesse se provado a mais absoluta verdade.

Ele precisava _d_isso, precisava aceitar que era um demônio e que como demônio podia fazer coisas que outras pessoas nem sonhavam ser possível, mas para isso precisava dominar todos os seus poderes e não conseguiria só com a ajuda de Remus, então reunindo toda a coragem que tinha lhe enviado para a casa vermelha e dourado Harry seguiu até o imenso espelho que agora tomava a sala precisa e deixou liberar o lado que ele inconscientemente vinha mantendo preso.

Foi com fascínio que viu seus cabelos arrepiados se alongarem até atingirem suas costas, lindos chifres que brilhavam como diamantes crescentes curvados para trás, suas unhas se transformarem em garras e seus caninos em presas, as imensas asas encolhidas atrás de si, como sua pele clareava até estar tão branca como leite ao mesmo tempo que tatuagens vermelhas em forma de raio apareciam em cada pedaço do seu corpo, formando uma máscara ao redor dos seus olhos, que diferentemente das outras vezes não tinham se manchado de preto, mas continuava no mesmo verde esmeralda que sempre foram, na mais obvia demonstração que Azrael estava certo, _ele estava no controle_ e ele era lindo.

Sorrindo para a incrível visão no espelho Harry ergueu sua varinha e sussurrou o feitiço que vinha evitando fazer há dias e sorriu ainda mais quando notou que agora o espelho não refletia apenas uma pessoa, mas duas.

* * *

Draco cumprimentou educadamente o lobisomem quando este chegou na frente da parede que dava acesso a sala precisa quando o loiro já fazia o ritual necessário para que ela se revelasse.

De algumas forma, nas duas ultimas semanas que o lobisomem vinha ajudando no treinamento dele com Potter, Draco tinha conseguido aprender a se portar na frente do professor, ainda se sentia desconfortável é claro, afinal suas antigas atitudes com o castanho não tinham sido muito exemplares, mas agora sabia que Lupin parecia não se importar com o passado, sempre se mostrando gentil e paciente mesmo com ele. Na verdade o homem era bastante agradável e ele esperava que suas atitudes compensassem pelo bastardo cretino que já fora, porque ele não pretendia pedir desculpas, ainda era um Malfoy afinal.

Quando a porta finalmente apareceu na sua frente Draco fez questão de entrar primeiro, mas manteve-a aberta para o lobisomem que lhe sorriu como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer, irritado, fechou a porta com força e já ia mandar o castanho engolir aquele sorriso quando notou que o outro tinha estancado em frente a porta olhando para um ponto a sua frente.

Curioso, seguiu seu olhar e ofegou quando notou que sentado confortavelmente em uma das poltronas presentes na sala estava um dos homens mais bonitos que já vira. Mesmo sentado notava-se que ele incrivelmente alto e forte, com cabelos lustrosos que lhe batiam sensualmente ate a nuca, tinha lábios carnudos, queixo quadrado e um nariz aristocrático, a pele levava um bronze dourado e o sorriso mais charmoso e branco que já vira, e por fim tinha os olhos, olhos de um verde profundo que pareciam olhar dentro da sua alma.

O homem era um espetáculo, mesmo nas roupas simples que usava. O problema é que ele não deveria estar ali, porque isso significava que sabia o que pedir a sala comunal, o que queria dizer que sabia o segredo que era conhecido por poucos, que ele, Draco Malfoy e o menino que sobreviveu eram inccubus.

Estava prestes a sacar sua varinha e amaldiçoar o homem ate que ele lhe dissesse quem diabos era e o que diabos estava fazendo ali quando o dito sobrevivente saiu do pequeno banheiro que tinha no fundo da sala, obviamente relaxado após um banho.

- Potter? Mas o que?

Parecendo notar sua presença pela primeira vez Harry sorriu, parando de enxugar seus cabelos revoltos e descaradamente indo se sentar no braço da poltrona onde estava o homem.

- Ah, Remus, Draco, que bom que chegaram, aqui, deixem-me apresentar. Este é voz interna, também conhecido como Azrael.

Draco tinha certeza que ia desmaiar.

* * *

**olá meus amores, outro capitulo cheio de erros ortograficos saido do forno para voces!**

**nao demorou muito dessa vez né?**

**Quero agradecer a PandoraMaria que fez o fav**or **de me alegrar com sua review, serio que vc achou q o Hady tava gravido? a-do-ro, serio uma boa ne? qm sabe da proxima ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

Dark 11

Sem conseguir se conter, Draco olhou uma vez mais para a figura que agora conversava com Lupin.

- _Ele é impressionante não é?_ – ele ouviu a voz de Harry na sua cabeça e inconscientemente desviou o olhar para o moreno, que continuava ajeitando os alvos de papel que vinham usando pelas ultimas horas como se isso fosse a única coisa que ele quisesse fazer ou como se a sala mágica não pudesse fazer isso por ele.

_- Eu não vou responder isso!_

_- Não se preocupe, Azrael não pode ouvir meus pensamentos se eu não lhe der autorização ou em caso de extrema necessidade. Privacidade é uma coisa que ele realmente leva a sério._

Draco olhou mais uma vez em direção ao moreno e mesmo que ele ainda se mantivesse ignorando seu olhar, ele sabia que não estava mentindo, sentia isso e continuaria sentindo enquanto a ligação entre eles se mantivesse ativa.

_-É, ele é bem impressionante mesmo!_

O sorrisinho que se mostrou no rosto do moreno apenas por alguns segundos demonstrou externamente o que Draco já tinha conseguido sentir: Harry queria que ele admitisse isso.

- Seu sacana! – ele bufou em voz alta, o que fez Harry largar o que estava fazendo e vir sorrindo em sua direção.

- Desculpa, mas é realmente engraçado ver Draco Malfoy admirando a beleza de alguém que não a dele mesmo. Azrael deve ser ainda mais bonito do que eu pensei se até você consegue admitir isso.

Draco soltou um muxoxo involuntário com a declaração do grifinório , o maldito continuava brincndo com ele! Aquilo era humilhante, já que em situações como aquela Harry fazia parecer que ele era o sonserino e Draco que vestia vermelho e dourado, ou pior ainda, amarelo e preto! Mas aquilo também mostrava que mesmo ligado a ele por um dos mais fortes elos existentes há quase duas semanas Harry ainda não o conhecia por completo, afinal ele o achava deslumbrante bonito também.

Apenas um segundo depois de ter pensado isso Draco se arrependeu amargamente, afinal ele ainda não havia fechado a ligação mental estabelecida pelo moreno, o que significava que o outro tinha "ouvido" seus pensamentos.

Ele o olhou chocado e quase se estapeou ao encontra-lo sorrindo abertamente.

- Você ainda não me explicou como ele tem um corpo agora – Draco falou, mais rápido do que o normal, rezando que Harry engolisse a deixa e mudasse de assunto. Isso é claro depois de ter bloqueado sua mente.

- É uma espécie de feitiço demoníaco. Como Azrael é, indiretamente uma parte de mim, eu uso um pouco de minha magia e parte de minha força vital para "expulsá-lo" do meu corpo.

- Força vital? Isso não te deixaria doente? – ele perguntou, sem conseguir conter a preocupação que escapou junto as suas palavras.

- Não exatamente, a força vital demoníaco vem do ato sexual, o que significa que eu vou sentir "fome" mais rápido. É um feito temporário e reversível, por isso ele sempre desaparece depois dos treinos, mantê-lo mias tempo que o necessário exaure demais da minha energia, assim como permiti-lo tocar outras pessoas que não a mim.

- Ah, então é por isso que ele nunca me tocou – ele exclamou,surpreso, finalmente entendendo o porque o demônio realmente nunca chegou a tocar outra que não a Harry. E pensar que ele chegou a pensar que seu novo professor tinha algum tipo de preconceito contra ele.

- Sim, Azrael pode parecer completamente sólido, mas a única pessoa que ele consegue tocar sou eu, já que dividimos a consciência, se ele tentar fazer isso com qualquer outra pessoa sem minha autorização ele passa direto.

- Desse jeito – a voz cantada de Azrael se fez ouvir apenas um segundo antes de Draco ter um braço atravessando seu peito. Soltando um grito nada masculino, ele deu um pulo para frente de forma nada sonserina apenas para encontrar o demônio gargalhando as suas costas,

- Não teve graça!

- Na verdade Malfoy, foi muito engraçado – Lupin que agora reparara estar logo atrás de Azrael comentou sem conseguir esconder o sorrisinho. Ele olhou para o grifinorio ao seu lado apenas para encontrar Potter gargalhando.

Draco bufou.

- Não temos que continuar treinando?

Aquilo apenas serviu para fazer os três rirem ainda mais alto.

Bufando Draco deu as costas para os malditos. Isso que dava fazer amizade com griniforios.

* * *

Harry aumentou a velocidade dos passos, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível na sala precisa onde poderia descontar sua frustração e usar a desculpa que estava apenas treinando.

O dia tinha sido no mínimo estressante, podia sentir a fome começando a incomoda-lo, o que o deixava realmente irritadiço, e como que para testar o quanto ele podia aguentar antes de mandar alguém a merda Hogwarts inteira parecia ter feito um pacto para atormenta-lo hoje.

Tudo começou quando seu despertador não tocou no horário programado, fazendo-o acordar atrasado, correr em direção ao banheiro para fazer a higiene matinal mais rápida de sua vida, o que mesmo assim não lhe deu tempo o suficiente para passar no salão principal e roubar um pedaço de torrada e um copo de café o que lhe fez descer às masmorras completamente faminto para ter Snape rosnando no seu cangote com cada erro que cometia.

Depois disso seguiu para a aula de transfiguração sob um sermão interminável de Hermione sobre responsabilidade e horários apenas para descobrir que tinha esquecido o trabalho que devia entregar em cima da cama, o que lhe rendeu um olhar de reprovação da professora, 20 pontos a menos para a grifinoria e um olhar de Hermione que prometia outro sermão.

No almoço teve que aguentar Ron rosnando no seu ouvido como isso provavelmente era culpa da "doninha albina" que tinha lhe "enfeitiçado" e ver essa mesma doninha cheia de intimidades com Pansy Parkinson.

Para completar o dia Pirraça decidiu que ele era um bom alvo para uma de suas brincadeirinhas o que o fez chegar no salão comunal ensopado com um liquido fedorento.

É, ele realmente estava precisando de uma válvula de escape, ou provavelmente iria explodir com tanto estresse acumulado.

Passou três vezes pela parede que dava acesso á sala precisa e quase suspirou aliviado quando entrou na sala que usavam para treinar.

Ele olhou para um dos alvos e se concentrou fazendo com que uma pequena bola de fogo surgisse na suas mãos antes de arremessa-la na direção que queria.

Fazer aquilo na sua forma humana era muito mais difícil do que quando na forma demoníaca, por isso no inicio quando ainda tinha medo de assumir sua outra forma teve sérios problemas para dominar a técnica, sendo alvo de inúmeras piadinhas de Draco toda vez que suas chamas surgiam tão fracas quanto as de uma vela ou quando a bola de fogo se esvanecia assim que perdia contato com sua pele.

Desde que aceitara seu lado Inccubus para fazer o feitiço que materializava Azrael ele passou a treinar transformado e se surpreendeu com o quão fácil e tola a técnica parecia.

No momento não tinha mais nenhuma problema em gerar a arremessar aquelas pequenas bolas de calor.

- Você está muito melhor nisso! – ele ouviu a típica voz arrastada de Draco e virou a cabeça para olha-lo, sem se levantar do chão aonde tinha se jogado a alguns minutos, exausto, porem satisfeito com o resultado do treino.

- Há quanto tempo você está ai?

- Há alguns minutos, não quis te atrapalhar, você parecia realmente concentrado ali, e sabendo que isso é uma coisa rara para um grifinorio.

- Ah, cale-se – Harry sorriu e Draco deu um de seus típicos sorrisos de lado, antes de andar até o moreno e sentar ao seu lado – o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Os sonserinos estavam conversando sobre as alianças na guerra e eu não quis ficar tempo o suficiente para que algum deles percebesse que eu não desejo me unir a Voldemort, então eu apenas ofendi alguém e fiz uma saída triunfal.

- Você fugiu!

- Malfoys não fogem, eles fazem saídas estratégicas com uma elegância natural.

- Ok fujão!

- Hey! – Draco gritou ofendido, batendo no peito de Harry, que riu e segurou a mão de Draco que se preparava para outro tapa – hey, me larga!

- Porque? – Harry perguntou, desequilibrando Draco e fazendo-o cair deitado ao seu lado apenas para subir em cima dele e iniciar uma sessão de cócegas que só terminou quando Draco implorou por misericórdia.

- Você me paga! – o loiro ameaçou, o que soou muito tolo visto que ele ainda estava ofegante.

- Pelo que? Ter despenteado seu cabelo?

- Isso também!

Harry apenas sorriu e puxou Draco para seus braços que se aconchegou quase instintivamente ao seu corpo.

- Você não poderia convencer alguns sonserinos a mudar de lado? Com sua influencia e todo o mais.

- Tenho certeza que sim, mas esse é um assunto delicado, Voldemort ainda não sabe que eu o trai e gritar minha lealdade em pleno salão comunal me tornaria um alvo em meio segundo, não, eu preciso ter certeza daqueles que estão em duvida e aborda-los um a um, pessoalmente e com discrição, só assim eu terei certeza de colocar algumas cobrinhas ao seu lado Potter.

- Tenho certeza de que eles seriam de grande ajuda – Harry concordou, esfregando seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Draco de forma sonolenta.

- Tem certeza? Nenhum preconceito por eles serem sonserinos?

- Porque teria, nem todos os sonserinos são comensais da morte em treinamento e a maior prova disto está bem aqui nos meus braços.

Draco sorriu com a declaração e virou-se dentro do abraço de Harry para alcançar a boca do moreno num beijo suave. Harry sorriu e apertou o loiro ainda mais forte contra seu peito, apenas para cair no sono sentindo contra seu nariz o perfume suave de que tanto gostava.

* * *

Draco acordou quando sentiu a claridade batendo nos seus olhos, se espreguiçando confortavelmente na cama, que devia ter surgido depois que adormeceram.

Ele nunca imaginara que dormir com outra pessoa pudesse ser tão bom, mas os braços de Harry passavam uma segurança imensa que o fez ter a melhor noite de sono de sua vida.

Não que ele fosse admitir isso para alguém, nunca!

Tateou o outro lado da cama procurando pelo moreno para que pudesse se enroscar nele e dormir mais um pouco quando percebeu que a cama estava vazia. Franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos, onde diabos aquele leão em forma de gente achava que tinha ido?

Estava prestes a se levantar para ir procura-lo para arrasta-lo de volta para cama e fazer dele seu ursinho de pelúcia – provavelmente a posição mais honrosa que Harry Potter jamais teve o prazer de possuir – quando reparou no que pensara.

Procurar Harry?

Desde quando precisava procura-lo depois que a ligação tinha se formado?

A realidade atingiu o loiro como uma pedra e ele sentou-se na cama em um impulso só, apenas para encontrar Harry sentado no final da mesma o encarando com um sorriso amuado.

- Parece que você reparou!

- A ligação acabou – Draco sussurrou e Harry assentiu fracamente com a cabeça.

- Parabéns Draco, você está livre.

* * *

**cap novo! hehehe, depois de seculos sem postar, mas nao me matem, eu sei meus erros e estou refletindo sobre eles! kkkk**

**se nao me odiarem muito já sabem ne? REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

- Cara, isso é ótimo, parabéns! – Ron quase gritou enquanto sorria como se tivesse ganhado na loteria após ouvir as noticias.

Harry sorriu, um sorriso falso e que não chegava aos olhos enquanto olhava para os amigos que tinham obvias expressões de alivio no rosto.

Sua ligação com Draco já tinha acabado há uma semana, mas ele só criou coragem de contar aos amigos agora. Desde que contara a eles que se deitara com o sonserino para salvar sua própria vida o loiro tinha virado uma espécie de tabu entre eles, como se somente citar seu nome pudesse trazer uma nuvem de desgraças para cima deles. Por isso quando soube que tinha criado um laço com ele por causa naquela noite evitou o máximo que pode contar isso aos dois, mas é claro que ninguém é capaz de esconder qualquer coisa de Hermione por muito tempo.

Ela logo tinha reparado como Harry ficava tenso quando via qualquer pessoa próxima demais do loiro, ou como ele sempre parecia saber onde o outro estava, ela até mesmo havia reparado que de vez em quando ele parecia conversar com alguém que não estava lá, por causa disso alguns dias depois Harry tinha sido prensado na parede, de forma não literal é claro e questionado sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Ele ainda lembrava da cara de derrota de Rony quando ouviu a noticia, o ruivo agiu como se tivesse perdido um ente querido da família, o que era um grande exagero na opinião de Harry.

Ele sabia que o ruivo provavelmente lançaria fogos de artifício quando soubesse que o link tinha quebrado, mas ele não quis contar aquilo também porque, de alguma forma sentia que se fizesse isso antes estaria confirmando que não tinha mais nada com o loiro.

Ele tinha se apegado e estava se odiando por isso.

* * *

Draco levantou-se o mais silenciosamente da cama, tentando a todo custo não acordar Astoria que dormia ao seu lado, coberta por nada mais que os lençóis negros da cama.

Era uma visão bonita aquela, o corpo pálido da garota contrastava com a cor dos lençóis e seus lindos e compridos cabelos loiros pareciam ouro espalhado pela cama.

Ela era absolutamente linda, e mesmo assim ela não estava satisfeito.

Lembrava quando Harry havia dito que o link entre eles não existia mais, como sorrira e se aliviara com isso. Agora custava a se lembrar porque tinha sentido aquilo.

Ah sim, é claro, o link os unia de uma forma pouco convencional, os deixava a mercê do outros e tomava quase que toda sua privacidade. Mas depois que eles aprenderam a controlar os aspectos mais inconvenientes daquilo o link passou a proporcionar uma união e cumplicidade que ele nunca tinha sentido com mais ninguém, exceto, talvez sua mãe.

Harry não era nada do que ele teorizava, ele era corajoso e idiota, sim, é claro, mas ele também era engraçado, leal, estranhamente sonserino e tinha o biquinho mais fofo do universo.

Alem de ser surpreendentemente bom de cama.

Ele conseguia excita-lo só com um beijo, coisa que nenhuma das garotas que ele havia levado para cama desde que "rompera" com o moreno conseguira.

Suspirando, ele foi até o imenso espelho que mantinha no seu quarto e assumiu sua forma demoníaca.

A palidez, os olhos, as presas, as tatuagens, o chifre, as asas, tudo isso era absolutamente lindo e exótico, mas ele ainda preferia elas em um outro corpo, um corpo que estava longe dele agora, mais precisamente na torre da grifinória.

* * *

- E esse foi o treino mais desconfortável do milênio – Lupin suspirou cansado

– E eu pensando que depois de ontem vocês não conseguiriam se superar! – Azarael concordou, sentando no braço da poltrona que Lupin ocupava.

- Não foi tão ruim assim! – Harry reclamou, sem encarar o loiro nos olhos que se manteve calado, ocupado demais fingindo que não conseguia abrir sua garrafinha de água.

- Vocês nem se olharam nos olhos! – Azrael rugiu inconformado.

- Draco controla os poderes mentais melhor do que você Harry, enquanto você é mais criativo para usar o fogo, vocês deveriam estar se ajudando, mas ficaram se evitando o tempo todo, quase como se fossem queimar caso encostassem um no outro.

- Eu sei que a ligação deixava vocês mais confortáveis um com o outro, mas essa não é a única coisa ligando vocês agora, são aliados pelo amor de Merlin e eu apostaria um dos meus lindos olhos ao dizer que são amigos também – Azrael resmungou, encostando-se no ombro de Remus, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável.

- Seus olhos não são de verdade Az – Draco resmungou, tentando fugir do assunto.

- Logo nada meu será caso o Harry não decida parar de fingir que tem altos padrões e não levar logo uma dessas adolescentes foguentas para a cama!

- VOCÊ AINDA NÃO DORMIU COM NINGUÉM? – Azrael sorriu quando Draco gritou com o moreno, parecendo chocado e chateado demais para lembrar que deveria estar ignorando-o.

- Não achei ninguém certo ainda! – Harry respondeu, dando de ombros, o rosto completamente corado.

- Você esta procurando alguém para foder Potter, não para pedir em casamento! – Draco respondeu, irritado.

- Sinto muito se eu não penso da mesma forma que você Malfoy!

- O link quebrou porque não estávamos transando e ficamos com fome Potter, o que significa que você precisa de um corpo nu embaixo ou em cima do seu, um corpo nu que você deveri ter arranjado há uma semana!

- Foi isso que você fez? – Harry perguntou começando a se esquentar.

- Na verdade sim, foi exatamente o que eu fiz!

O rosto de Harry pareceu inflar de raiva e ele mandou um olhar de puro ódio antes de pegar suas coisas no chão e sair marchando para fora da sala precisa, batendo com força a porta quando passou por ela.

- Idiota! – Draco resmungou, guardando suas próprias coisas e saindo da sala com muito mais calma e elegância do que o grifinorio, como se pretendesse mostrar que era melhor do que ele, mesmo que Harry já não estivesse mais ali para ver.

- Quando eles vão se tocar? – Remus perguntou resignado para um Azrael que começava a desaparecer.

O dar de ombros do demônio foi tudo que conseguiu como resposta

* * *

Ele estava possesso.

Quem Draco achava que ele era? Uma puta? Que sairia se enfiando na cama dos outros logo depois de terminar um relacionamento, mesmo o distorcido que eles tinham?

Provavelmente sim já que foi o que fizera.

Imbecil sem consideração!

Estava com tanta raiva que nem vira a pessoa com quem se esbarrara até ela cair de bunda a seus pés.

- Parvati! Ai minha nossa, me desculpe!

- Tudo bem – ela disse, aceitando a mão que ele oferecia – pode se esbarrar em mim sempre que quiser.

A frase despertou Harry para a maneira como a garota o encarava e ela não parecia ter nenhuma intenção de abaixar a saia que subira com a queda.

- Se isso significar que eu poderia te ter embaixo de mim sempre, então eu esbarrarei!

Ele sabia que tinha ganhado a menina quando o sorriso da mesma se tornara maldoso.

Oh, ele não era uma puta, mas era um Succubus também, e se era assim que Malfoy queria que ele agisse então seria assim que ele agiria!

Parecia que ele tinha achado sua primeira refeição.

* * *

**Medicina. Final de semestre!**

**É TUDO CULPA DA FACULDADE!**

**Mentira, a culpa é das estrelas!**

**Gente, desculpem pela demora, se alguém ainda acompanhar a fic ficarei feliz em saber tá? Então deixem review e digam o que acharam do HP ficando apaixonadinho, mesmo q ele ainda n tenha se tocado disso!**

**Bjos cheirosos!**


End file.
